The Avenger's Flower
by Asakura Kino
Summary: Ele um vingador. Ela uma flor. Uma morte, um reencontro, uma fuga, um romance, uma vingança. Mesmo se o amor não sobreviver, no final ela sempre será sua Flor. A flor do vingador. FIC CLOSED!
1. Doce som

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo I

xx Doce som xx

Risadas.

Coisa simples, afinal, qualquer um rí. Mas ele não. Ele nunca ria. Era estranho, nem ao menos lembrava-se do som de sua risada. Lembrava que sua okaa-chan o fazia rir todo o tempo. Era uma ótima mulher, sua okaa-chan. Uma forte jounnin, porém que parou de prestar missões para cuidar dele e de seu irmão. Seu irmão... Se não fosse por ele, riria direto. Se não fosse por ele, poderia não ser tão poderoso quanto era agora, mas pelo menos seria feliz. Se esforçaria, para ser tão forte quanto seu otoo-san, e daria risadas. Poderia dar atenção àquela linda kunoichi que o perseguia. Poderia dar a atenção merecida àquela pequena menina de laço vermelho na cabeça, e não teria de viver com a culpa de ter estragado a maior amizade que aquela menina poderia ter em toda a sua vida.

Um simples sorriso.

Poderia tê-la oferecido um sorriso. Poderia tê-la oferecido seu amor, seu coração. Mas não. Ele fora frio, fraco. Era estranho, ninguém percebia. Mas ele a amava mais que tudo. Todos sabiam que ele tinha dois sonhos; o de matar seu irmão e o de reconstruir seu clã. Ninguém nunca havia prestado atenção no segundo, afinal, o primeiro era mais preocupante. Mas depois de passar a ser parceiro de time daquela adorável kunoichi, seu sonho, além da vingaça, havia passado a ser reconstruir seu clã com ela. Mas ela tinha de ser uma forte kunoichi, como sua mãe. Por isso não ligava para ela. Queria que ela fosse mais forte, para poderem ficar juntos no futuro. Quando derrotasse seu irmão. _Se_ derrotasse seu irmão.

A vida para muitos não era um mar de rosas. Naruto, Lee, Gaara, e muitos outros... Tantas pessoas infelizes... Tantas pessoas feridas, pessoas como ele. Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia ser como eles. Naruto, mesmo sempre rejeitado, sempre mal tratado, sempre sorria, tinha sonhos, objetivos. Tinha os olhos de um aventureiro. Os olhos de um sonhador. Embora fosse sempre ridicularizado por seu "jeito ninja", ele o admirava. Aquele jeito de nunca desistir, de sempre estar pronto para tudo. Aquele garoto loiro dos olhos mais sonhadores que já havia visto na vida. Se tinha alguém que ele admirasse, esse alguém era o loiro. Seu melhor amigo.

E lá estava ela, mais uma vez. Sempre linda, sempre sorrindo. Mas ela não era a mesma. Ainda era linda, mas não sorria. Estava séria. Ao seu lado a Godaime, de expressão firme, porém em um meio sorriso. Estava orgulhosa de sua kunoichi, que, ao julgar pelas roupas, estava para se tornar uma nin-médica. A linda garota de cabelos róseos, séria, forte, e por incrível que parecesse, sem nenhum vestígio de felicidade. As coisas realmente haviam mudado desde que estivera ali da última vez. Mas se havia uma coisa que não havia mudado desde que estivera ali, essa coisa era o efeito que a presença da kunoichi tinha sobre ele. Ela sempre o fez se sentir vivo. No começo tinha medo disso. Não podia se sentir bem, precisava se concentrar nos treinos, e não naquela garota irritantemente meiga e bonita.

"Ok, pode ir agora, Sakura." Tsunade a olhou seriamente, logo soltando um pequeno sorriso, o qual a garota havia aprendido a admirar. "Descanse bem. Amanhã será um dia _bem_ cheio para você."

"Hm?" A garota a olhou curiosa. "Dia bem cheio? Mas eu já me acostumei com os treinos... Ou não me diga que vai aumentar a carga de exercícios...? Aah, logo agora que me acostumei com a segunda fase do treinamento avançado!"

Tsunade riu. Soltou uma pequena gargalhada baixa, e sorriu para sua aprendiz. Não iria aumentar sua carga de exercícios, pôde sentir. É... A velhota já havia sentido sua presença ali. E por estar com um nível de chakra mais cansado do treinamento, Sakura não o sentia. Parecia até dormir em pé. Pôde ver a velha se aproximando da garota, para logo após tocar-lhe os ombros. Por um momento pensou que a velha fosse consolá-la sobre algo, mas o que viu a seguir o fez tomar um susto. Tão grande que quase fora denunciado, ao escorregar da árvore em que estava escondido. A velha, ao tocar os ombros curvados da garota sonolenta, os empurrou para trás, porém de um jeito que o corpo da kunoichi ficasse no mesmo lugar. O resultado fora um grande estalo e um urro de dor da garota. Ela olhou com raiva pra Godaime e ele pôde ver uma veia saltando da testa dela.

"Postura, Sakura-chan!" A velha quase gritou a última frase, rindo malvadamente. Realmente ela estava como nas horas que se encontrava bêbada, pensou com uma discreta gota escorrendo-lhe pela face. "Amanhã vai ser um dia bem longo, e não me refiro ao treinamento. Se prestasse mais atenção, saberia do que falo."

É, talvez a velha não tivesse tão caduca, afinal.

"Grr..." Sakura virou as costas para a Godaime e saiu andando em passos pesados. "BOA NOITE, TSUNADE-OBAA-SAMA!" Fez questão de chamá-la de Obaa-sama, como uma pequena vingança. A velha apenas soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

"Sonhe com os anjos, Sakura-chan!" Tsunade sorriu para a figura aparentemente frágil da kunoichi, virando-se para sua direção, - agora sem sorrir - depois de ter certeza que a garota se encontrava longe o suficiente para não os escutar.

"Então você voltou, né?" Ele não se pronunciou. Apenas continuou escondido, ouvindo a velha. Sabia que era com ele que ela estava falando, porém apenas permaneceu quietinho, ouvindo-a com atenção. "Não estrague a vida dela de novo, Sasuke. Eu sei que a ama, mas tudo que você faz apenas a deixa mais fraca e triste. Não pode deixá-la mais triste do que ela já está. O que você viu aqui, qualquer sorriso ou sinal de sentimentos são máscaras. Ela não é mais assim..."

Resolveu se pronunciar, então. Precisava saber o que deixara sua Sakura daquele jeito. No começo achou que era por sua causa que ela estava tão triste, afinal, sabia que sua partida havia abalado muito a kunoichi, mas pelo que a Godaime dizia, o motivo parecia mais sério. Pôde notar que, ao pousar suavemente no chão, Tsunade não estava surpresa, nem ao menos um pouco. Ela apenas o encarava, sem sorrir, sem uma expressão ou qualquer tipo de aceno de boas vindas. Parece que ele não era mais tão bem vindo ali como costumava ser. Mas de qualquer jeito, ela não o estava expulsando.

"Você sabe, a mãe da Sakura era uma jounnin." Tsunade começou, observando o rapaz de longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix. "Não era a mais forte de todas, mas seu poder quase se igualava ao de Kurenai."

"Hai." Fora a primeira e a última palavra dele na conversa, e com essa única palavra Tsunade pôde perceber a mudança do tom da voz dele, antes fria e arrastada, agora séria e mais grave. Quase riu, o rapaz havia mudado de voz, havia se tornado _hominho_. Porém as sircunstâncias eram muito sérias para desviar o assunto da conversa para uma simples piada sobre a voz do rapaz, então continuou o relato:

"Eu a mandei para uma missão de rank S semana passada." Disse dessa vez mais baixo, olhando para o chão. "Pelo jeito a missão era mais perigosa que eu pensei... Kakashi e Gai ainda me disseram para mandar os ANBU's, mas eu pensei que ela e os outros Jounnins resignados dariam conta da missão... Eu realmente achei..."

Ele a olhou com os olhos com pelo menos o dobro do tamanho normal. Então era por isso a tristeza nos olhos da garota... Era aquela escuridão que estava matando o brilho alegre de sua flor... Sua mãe havia morrido... E pior, havia morrido por culpa da sua mestra, a sua maior 'ídola', pelo que podia ver. E ela não culpava Tsunade... Porém ela se culpava, por ter mandado-a para a missão.

"E ela nem ao menos me culpou..." Tsunade agora dizia para sí mesma, com os punhos cerrados. Ela olhava para o chão, como se não quisesse que Sasuke visse seus olhos. "Ela apenas... Ela apenas voltou aqui no dia seguinte e pediu para treinar mais..."

Sasuke a olhou com os punhos cerrados. Por culpa dela sua Sakura estava sozinha em um poço de tristeza, cavado por ela própria. Não poda deixá-la lá por mais tempo. Tinha de fazê-la feliz. Porém... Quanto mais triste, mais forte... Talvez...

"Sasuke..."

Mas ele não estava mais lá.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Não a conhecia bem, não sabia os lugares os quais ela freqüentava, nem a onde ficava o túmulo de sua mãe. Porém isso não o impedia de procurá-la árduamente, sem ser percebido por nenhuma das pessoas que andavam pelas ruas. Precisava encontrá-la de qualquer jeito, e, quando estava sem esperanças, pôde avistar de longe a barraquinha do Ichiraku. Viu uma cabeleira loira no meio da multidão, então se aproximou rapidamente, a fim de encontrar Naruto. Mas não era Naruto.

"S-sasuke...!" Era Ino. Por estar de longe não pôde perceber a diferença entre o loiro espetado e escuro de Naruto e o loiro leve e claro de Ino. Se amaldiçôou mentalmente. Provavelmente Ino iria pular em seu pescoço e o impedir de ir atrás de Sakura. Mas mais uma vez ele pôde perceber que as pessoas haviam mudado. E muito.

"O que você está fazendo aqui!" E ele pensou que seria bem vindo... "Já não magôou as pessoas o suficiente?"

"N-nani?" Pelo jeito Tsunade não fora a única a perceber a mudança na voz dele. Ino fez uma cara estranha, porém nada comentou. "Escuta, Ino, eu não tenho tempo para essas suas baboseiras, então me diz..."

"Baboseiras!" Ela o cortou, olhando-o furiosa. "Baboseira é tudo que você faz e fala! Baboseira foi o que você fez a Sakura passar! Baboseira é essa sua cara de arrogante, seu metido! Como tem coragem de voltar aqui depois de tudo que fez, baka yaro!"

Sasuke estava sem ação. Todas as pessoas a volta os observavam curiosamente, e ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de quebrar a cara de todos ali no exato instante. Porém ele se segurou. Contou até dez com os olhos fechados e os abriu para encarar a loira. Porém tudo que encontrou foi exatamente o contrário que imaginou. A kunoichi estava em lágrimas.

"Sakura-chan estava tão triste quando você partiu... Ela estava tão..." Ela estava sem palavras. Então ela se expressou com um gesto. E que gesto... Ela desferira um bem dado tapa exatamente no meio da bochecha esquerda do moreno, olhando-o com raiva. Ele poderia muito bem ter desviado, porém achou que isso somente pioraria as coisas. "BAKA YARO! Por que você não a deixa em paz!"

"Desde quando... Desde quando você liga tanto para a Sakura?" Sasuke estava impassível, agora. Não ligava para as pessoas a sua volta, apenas a observava curioso. "Que eu me lembre, vocês eram inimigas mortais, brigaram todo o tempo por mim..."

"Como você é convencido..." Ino sentia suas veias ferverem. "É, brigávamos sim. E a culpa era sua. Mas ainda bem que você saiu de nossas vidas... Tudo estava muito bem, antes de você chegar...! Eu e Sakura voltamos a ser amigas... E você não sabe o quanto você a fez sofrer... Você não sabe o quanto fez ela e Naruto sofrerem... O quanto fez todos sofrerem... Shika-kun, Chouji, eu, Kiba, Shino, Hinata-chan, TenTen-chan, Neiji, Lee-san, Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan... Todos nós passamos dias atrás de vocês... Principalmente o Naruto..."

"Hm..." Como sempre, ele não tinha muitas palavras... "Gomen Nasai..."

Ele a olhou profundamente. Tocou-lhe a face e lhe ofereceu um olhar de conforto. Aquele olhar era o seu sorriso.

E com isso ele partiu, saltando de casa em casa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Se concentrou.

Como a mãe dela fora morta em batalha a favor da vila, estava na lista de heróis de Konoha. O cemitério de heróis... Seus pais estavam lá. Desde o enterro, nunca mais havia ido lá. Doía de mais, e ele não podia demonstrar seus sentimentos. Ele não podia ter sentimentos. Não sabia que com essa atitude somente estava sendo como a pessoa que menos queria ser.

Mas por ela ele fazia tudo. Por ela ele enfrentava eras e tempos, ele matava quem quer que fosse, ele fazia de tudo por ela, para ela e com ela. Porque ele era forte. E ele queria que ela também fosse forte, para assim ela poder sobreviver com ele. Porque ele não fora forte o suficiente. Ele não fez o que ele saiu pra fazer. Ele foi fraco, ele perdeu mais uma vez. Ele era fraco... Digno de pena...

"Okaa-chan..." Ouviu a voz suave dela. Ela parecia tão triste... Agora ela compreendia o que Naruto e Sasuke sentiam. Doía demais perder uma pessoa que se ama. Dói demais saber que nunca mais poderia vê-la sorrindo, nunca mais poderia ver seu sorriso terno, nunca mais poderia sentir seus braços a aninhando com carinho... Nunca mais...

"Agora você sabe como é..." Ele disse. Ela parecia ser a única a não notar seu novo tom de voz. Ou se notava não ligava. Aliás, ela não parecia nem surpresa pelo seu tom de voz, nem com sua presença. Estranho... Será que ela ainda não havia notado que sem encontrava há alguns metros atrás de sí?

"É... Eu sei." Ela ainda não havia se virado. Apenas observava aquele lindo túmulo, reluzente com o brilho do sol poente que denunciava o fim da tarde, doce e suave como uma brisa leve num dia quente de verão. "Por que você voltou?"

"Eu não sei." Ele murmurou, percebendo que ela o havia notado há tempos, a seguindo ou até antes, no fim do treinamento. E nem ele nem Tsunade haviam notado... Realmente ela havia mudado. "Eu queria ver se estava forte."

Ela se virou, parando de observar o túmulo coberto de diferentes flores, - principalmente sakuras - para observá-lo. E assim fez. Ambos sentiram o impacto do contato visual depois de tanto tempo... Eram as duas grandes esmeraldas encarando as duas pérolas negras.

"Fez o que você foi para fazer?" Perguntou, temendo a resposta. Ele, porém, apenas pensou por um instante antes de confirmar em um aceno de cabeça. "E você veio para ficar...?"

"Iie..." Respondeu simplesmente. Ela soltou um baixo "Hum" e continuou o encarando sériamente. "Eu não sou mais tão bem vindo nessa vila quanto costumava ser antes de partir. Ninguém me expulsou _ainda_, mas todos me olham... _Diferente_."

E ela tinha esse olhar.

"Entendo..."

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, que mais pareciam eternidades para ele. Sob seu olhar, Sakura se virou para o túmulo e continuou a encará-lo, sem lágrimas nos olhos, mas também sem nenhum sorriso. Ela estava diferente demais... Antes, se estivesse triste, choraria, ficaria feliz de vê-lo, o seguiria por toda a vila e ainda brigaria com Ino por sua atenção... Mas agora parecia que as duas desputavam por quem receberia _menos_ atenção dele.

"Eram as favoritas dela, as sakuras." Ela disse olhando com carinho para a foto de sua mãe. Realmente Sakura se parecia com a mãe. Ou pelo menos a Sakura que ele conhecera parecia. A foto de sua mãe exibia uma mulher sorridente, de longos cabelos róseos e olhos cor de mel, com uma faixa de Konoha no braço esquerdo e roupas de Jounnin. Uma mulher muito bonita.

A resposta do moreno foi uma kunai arremessada na direção de sua cabeça, acertando em cheio o meio da cabeça rosada da garota. Porém antes do sangue escorrer, o corpo da garota explodiu, soltando uma fumaça esbranquiçada por todo canto. Quando a fumaça abaixou, somente revelou um livro de capa vermelha, com uma kunai cravada exatamente no centro da mesma. Um pouco atrás dele, a garota se encontrava agachada em um galho da árvore, de braços cruzados.

"Que pena, poderia até ter sido uma boa leitura..." Sorriu para o moreno. Mas não seu sorriso de antigamente. Não era aquele sorriso doce e carinhoso, era um sorriso meio debochado, meio desafiador.

"Hum..." Ele não estava surpreso por ela se encontrar atrás de sí. Mas kawarimi no jutsu nunca fora uma técnica muito fantástica, de qualquer jeito. "Não sabia que agora lê Icha Icha Paradise."

Agora foi a vez dele sorrir debochado. Porém o sorriso dela não se abalou. Ela apenas continuou a sorrir, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como uma velha senhora faria para uma velha comadre.

"Não leio... Ganhei do Kakashi-sensei no meu último aniversário..." Ela o olhava, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Mas poderia ter sido uma leitura relativamente _agradável_."

"Humpf..." Ele a olhou com uma sombrancelha arquiada. "E então, não vai me mostrar o que aprendeu nos últimos anos de minha ausência?"

"Se é o que quer..."

Em um movimento rápido, Sakura nem ao menos se levantou, apenas forçou seus calcanhares para baixo, levantando em um salto mortal, virando-se no ar para cair de frente para ele. Com o movimento rápido o galho balançou, fazendo algumas folhas caírem na direção de Sasuke. Ele apenas deu um passo para o lado, e, para a surpresa de Sakura, ao tocarem o chão, todas as folhas estavam partidas em exatos três pedaços. E Sasuke estava com uma Kunai na mão.

"Parece que alguém aqui está mais veloz, não?" Sakura o olhava, sem se deixar intimidar com a velocidade dele. "Onde aprendeu isso? Com seu querido _Orochimaru-sama_?"

"Foi, foi com meu _querido_ Orochimaru-sama." Ele sorriu desafiador, e Sakura se mordeu de raiva por dentro. Ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido de ter deixado a vila. De tê-la deixado...

"Se gosta tanto assim dele, então por que não volta pra asinha dele?" Sakura agora estava furiosa. Ela partiu para o ataque, desferindo chutes e socos, os quais Sasuke bloquiava com facilidade. Poucos segundos depois a velocidade dela aumentou, e estava mais difícil de bloquiar os ataques desferidos pela garota, mas ele ainda se segurava. "Vai atrás do seu Orochimaru-sama! Vai e não volta...!"

"E se eu não quiser?" Ele estava achando interessante. Quanto mais ele a irritava, com mais velocidade ela ficava. Ela dava chutes e socos tão fortes que o próprio Sasuke teve de admitir que seu antebraço estava dolorido de bloquiar os chutes e suas mãos doendo de bloquiar os socos. "E se eu quiser ficar aqui e continuar a lutar com você, que continua fraca..."

"Você mesmo disse que ninguém te quer por aqui..." E mais uma vez a velocidade e a força aumentava. Estava começando a ficar muito difícil bloquiá-la sem usar sua verdadeira força. "E se eu fosse tão fraca assim, não estaria tendo tanta dificuldade em me bloquiar... E olha que tai nem ao menos é minha especialização..."

"Você é fraca **sim**, Sakura..." Ele sorriu maldosamente, quase igual a um maníaco. Bloquiou um chute esquerdo de Sakura, e com essa afirmação, - que a abalou - a fez abrir um espaço. Pequeno, porém um espaço. E Sasuke o aproveitou. Segurou a perna dela, fazendo-a se equilibrar em apenas uma perna. "Heh..."

"Solta...!" Sakura levantou a mão para fazer um jutsu, porém o que Sasuke fez a seguir a surpreendeu. Ele soltou sua perna, e, numa velocidade incrível, passou uma rasteira na perna direita dela, o qual ela apenas se equilibrava ainda. O resultado foi um tombo de costas da garota de cabelos róseos, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno muxoxo de dor. Porém em menos de um segundo ela já se preparava para se levantar. Foi aí que aconteceu.

"Você não vai levantar ainda, Sakura." Ele segurou os braços dela contra o chão, a assustando. Seus grandes olhos de esmeralda se arregalaram, mostrando surpresa e um pouco de medo. Aquele não era mais o Sasuke-kun que ela havia conhecido. Ele a olhava de uma forma diferente. Seu sorriso maldoso havia sumido, tornando-se em um diferente. Quase carinhoso... Um sorriso que demonstrava saudade.

"Eu senti sua falta, baka." Sasuke sorriu, acabando com a distância entre eles.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Sasuke estava beijando-a...!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Gritou animado ao ver as pessoas passeando pelas ruas estreitas da vila. Olhou animado para os lados. Pessoas conhecidas. Pessoas que sempre o odiaram, porém ele estava muito feliz para ligar para isso. Não estava feliz por ver as pessoas, mas sim por ver a vila novamente. Algumas pessoas o olhava de rabo de olho, podia sentir. É, estava muito poderoso.

"YOSH!" Olhou para trás, sorrindo animado para o homem alguns passos atrás dele. "Vamos ao Ichiraku, Ero-sennin!"

"Hoho..." O velho riu, fazendo um aceno negativo pro rapaz loiro. "Iie, eu preciso fazer umas coisas... Hm... Preciso falar com a Hokage-sama... E também... Humm... Eu preciso... Ei Naruto, por que tá me olhando assim, hein?"

"Ano, Ero-sennin..." Naruto olhou para o velho com sua típica cara desconfiada, com uma discreta veia pulsando em sua testa. "Por que você tá falando isso tudo, mas olhando para aquelas garotas?"

O garoto apontou para um grupo de mulheres de aproximados 30 anos, todas muito bonitas, provavelmente fazendo compras, pois estavam cada uma com pelo menos três bolsas nos braços. Jiraya apenas observou seu "pupilo" de rabo de olho e soltou uma gargalhada, colocando uma mão em cima da cabeleira bagunçada e loira do garoto de olhos azuis.

"Yare yare..." Jiraya piscou para Naruto. "Parece que você realmente está me conhecendo, depois desse tanto tempo de treino juntos, ne?"

"Heh..." Naruto esboçou um sorriso malicioso. "Aprendi muito com você, Ero-sennin...! Observe só..."

Jiraya observou seu aprendiz, enquanto o mesmo se aproximava das moças, esboçando uma expressão acanhada. Em um misto de inocência e vergonha, o garoto sorriu para as moças, atraindo na atenção das mesmas. E do Ero-sennin também, claro.

"Ano..." Naruto as olhou, mostrando seus grandes olhos azuis e brilhantes. "As senhoras gostariam de ajuda? Aposto que essas sacolas estão muito pesadas..."

"Yare..." A moça mais alta o olhou estranhamente, logo depois esboçando um sorriso encantado. "Que jovem gentil! Eu queria que meu filho fosse como este garoto... Mas eu acho que você não agüentaria todas essas sacolas, agüentaria?"

"Hm..." Naruto colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. "Claro que agüentaria, eu sou um shinobi!"

"YARE, EU O AJUDO, NARUTO-KUN!" Jiraya aproximou-se sorrindo cinicamente, olhando com fogo nos olhos.

"Iie, iie, não precisa!" Disse Naruto, e todos se viraram para ele. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Subitamente, num estalo, uma fumaça esbranquiçada e sem cheiro se espalhou pelo local, e, onde antes havia um Naruto, agora haviam três do mesmo, todos sorrindo vitoriosamente para o Jiraya, que por sua vez queimava de ódio.

"Vamos, moças?" Os três Narutos pegaram as compras, acompanhando as moças, cada um de braços dados com pelo menos uma moça.

"Hai, Naruto-chan!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Uma dor cortante invadiu seus "países baixos", enquanto ele fazia força para não gritar, sem colocar as mãos no local, pois senão caíria por cima da garota que se encontrava em baixo de seu corpo. Apertou com força os punhos dela inconscientemente, como se isso ajudasse com a dor. Nunca imaginaria que ela pudesse lhe dar um golpe tão baixo.

"Esse foi o dez mil anos de dor..." Sakura sorriu triunfante. "Ainda vai tentar me beijar, Sasuke?"

"VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA!" Ele saiu de cima dela, colocando as mãos entre as pernas, como se ajudasse em algo contra a dor que invadia o local. Pôde ver que a garota se segurava para não cair na risada.

"Eu, doida!" Ela o olhou em um misto de irônia e raiva. "Foi **você** quem partiu e nos deixou! Foi você que sempre me maltratou, e me disse coisas terríveis... Você partiu sem dizer nada e agora você volta e me beija assim como se nada tivesse acontecido!"

Ele parou para pensar. Levou uma mão ao queixo pensativo, enquanto observava a garota de rabo de olho. E então aconteceu. Ele riu. Ele soltou uma gargalhada estranha e rouca, de quem nem ao menos se lembrava como se ria. Ele riu com vontade, deixando a garota confusa e meio nervosa. E um tanto encantada. A risada dele... Não se lembrava de ter ouvido a risada dele uma vez sequer na vida. Era uma risada encantadora. Uma risada de criança.

"D-do que você tá rindo?" Sakura o olhou estranhamente, com as bochechas um pouco coradas. Apenas porque estou cansada, pensou. "Você tá doido? Ou doente? Ou qualquer coisa do gênero?"

"Sakura..." Ele havia parado de rir, mas ainda se recompunha do ataque súbto de risadas. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Por quê?"

"Eu queria saber qual era o som da minha risada." E num salto ele sumiu da vista dela, apenas deixando-a com seus pensamentos. Com seus pensamentos e um pequeno sorriso que havia surgido em seus lábios rosados.

"De nada..." O doce som de sua risada.

_Continua..._

N/A: Yo minna! Pois é, eu aqui com mais uma fanfic XD Essa daqui eu fiz a pedido da Itako Anna Chan, a minha moreca XD /itakoannachan Leiam as fics dela òó XD Bem.. É isso, por agora XD Comentem aí, é só clicar no go ali em baixo oh o.o'


	2. Até os vingadores precisam de carinho

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo II

xx Até os vingadores precisam de carinho xx

Uma semana exata havia se passado desde a última vez que o vira.

Não se sentia como uma garotinha apaixonada desde que tinha doze anos, mas agora, depois de sua volta, aquele sentimento havia despertado. Tentou ignorar. Kami sabia o quanto ela realmente tentou ignorar aquele fogo que crescia em seu coração ao se lembrar daqueles lábios roçando nos seus, aquele rubor que invadia sua face ao lembrar da risada rouca e baixa dele. Mas não conseguia. Aquele sentimento era muito forte para ser ignorado. Muito menos para ser esquecido. Então o que poderia fazer?

"Yare yare..." Mais uma vez sentiu os dedos fortes da velha acertando-lhe o cocuruto, provocando uma dor de matar. "Sakura! Se continuar assim nunca poderá se tornar uma médica-nin! Qual é seu problema!"

"Kuso..." Sakura olhou para a velha sábia com raiva, e, sob o olhar repreensivo da mesma, seu próprio se tornou acanhado e triste. "Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama..."

"Ano..." Tsunade se aproximou de sua aprendiz, olhando-a diferente. Com carinho. "Sakura-chan, você está assim por causa _dele_? Ou por acaso seria por causa _dela_?"

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura se levantou do chão - onde se encontrava ajoelhada - e abraçou a velha Hokage com força. A mesma apenas retribuiu o abraço. Assim como o Terceiro ou o Quarto fariam. "Gomen nasai... Gomen... Foi tudo minha culpa... Eu o feri... Eu o expulsei e o xinguei... E agora ele nunca mais vai voltar... E eu sinto falta dele... Eu sinto falta dela..."

A Hokage nada disse, apenas a abraçou, com carinho e ternura. Assim como a menina merecia. Porque no final de tudo, todos eles eram apenas crianças. Eram crianças sob sua proteção, e ela continuava a colocá-los em perigo como Shinobis. Todos os seus queridos Gennins. Não demonstrava muito, mas a coisa mais importante para ela eram aqueles Gennins. Eles a lembravam dela mesma mais jovem. E a lembrava _deles_.

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura continuou a abraçá-la, porém agora a Hokage não sentia as lágrimas dela caindo em suas costas. Ela havia parado de chorar. "Essa dor... Esse sentimento de perda... Essa falta dela... Algum dia irá...?"

"... Passar?" A Hokage a interrompeu, terminando a frase pela garota. "Não... Sinto muito, mas essa dor nunca mais vai passar. É como uma ferida profunda no seu coração. E ela sangra... Sangra muito. E você pensa que nunca mais vai parar de sangrar, até que um dia ela pára. Mas fica uma cicatriz. Uma cicatriz vai marcar seu coração para sempre. E de vez em quando ela vai doer, talvez até se abra um dia. Mas ela sempre vai se fechar novamente. Porque você aprende a viver com ela. Você aprende a viver com a dor. E isso sempre te fará mais forte. As cicatrizes de batalha nos fazem lembrar de que evoluimos. As cicatrizes do coração nos fazem lembrar das pessoas que nos são importantes, e que te dão força."

"..." Sakura nada disse, apenas afundou seu rosto nos longos cabelos de sua mestra. Esta sabia que havia ajudado-a. Mas ainda doía a idéia de tudo ser sua culpa. A dor de sua pupila era sua culpa... Apenas sua...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uma semana exata havia se passado desde a última vez que a vira.

E ela estava simplesmente linda naquele dia. Havia ido ao túmulo da mãe dela alguns dias, na esperança de encontrá-la sem que ninguém os interrompesse, mas ela nunca mais havia aparecido por lá. Apenas vira seu pai lá. Um forte homem, o pai da garota. Se parecia muito com o novo ela mentalmente, pelo que havia notado. Porém em aparência a única coisa que a linda gennin havia herdado do pai eram seus brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda.

E se encontrava nesse exato momento observando aqueles lindos olhos novamente. Sakura se encontrava no Ichiraku, comendo ramen com Naruto. Ou melhor, Naruto estava comendo, ela apenas observava, sorrindo. O loiro parecia animado com alguma coisa, como sempre. Mas de vez em quando ele fazia cara séria e dizia alguma coisa que deixava Sakura aliviada. Se perguntava o que seria... Estava curioso...

"Oi!" O loiro gritou contrariado. "Sasuke-teme! Sai daí!"

"Naruto." Lá estava ele. Sua expressão mais fria e séria que nunca. Assim como a de Naruto. Sakura achava que já havia visto Naruto determinado e sério... Mas perto da cara que ele estava fazendo agora, realmente percebeu que não conhecia o loiro. Irônico. Ele a conhecia tão bem... Era seu melhor amigo, assim como Ino. Sabia que havia desperdiçado essas amizades por um longo tempo, tudo por culpa de Sasuke... Mas agora não pretendia deixar seus amigos de lado novamente. A partir de agora, seus amigos eram prioridade máxima. Seus amigos e seu pai, mesmo esse sendo tão indiferente para com ela. Mas afinal eles eram a única família que lhe restara.

"Sasuke." Naruto estava tão frio... Não gostava de vê-lo assim. Logo uma pessoa tão alegre, esperançosa e decidida... Uma pessoa tão doce e gentil não podia carregar em seu semblante uma expressão tão fria e nervosa. Ódio. Um sentimento antes que achava impossível de alguém como Naruto ter. Pensava que o garoto não odiasse. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, podia ver o ódio em seus brilhantes e sonhadores olhos azuis. E não gostava disso.

"Toma." Naruto enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou algo de dentro. Embora não pudesse ver, tinha certeza de que era o protetor de Konoha que Sasuke havia deixado para trás. Se perguntava se ele iria aceitar... Se ele ia voltar para ficar, dessa vez. "Você vai ficar?"

"Hai." Aceitou o protetor, sem desviar os olhos do loiro. E ele suspirou. Se sentia um idiota. Havia deixado tudo que lhe era mais precioso como se não fosse nada. E tudo isso por poder e vingança. Maldita vingança. E nem ao menos havia conseguido cumprí-la. Havia perdido. Era fraco. Estava tão confiante, e havia perdido. Havia perdido _mais uma vez_.

"Você não faz idéia do quanto você nos fez sofrer." E lá vinham eles com aquela história novamente. Sabia que havia feito seus amigos sofrerem, mas o que fazer? Nem ao menos sabia se seria perdoado. Provavelmente não, Naruto o odiava. Pelo menos era o que sempre pensou. "Você não faz idéia do quanto eu sofri para te trazer de volta, pra ver a Sakura-chan sorrir novamente... Pft... Você não vale o chão que pisa."

"Eu sei." Murmurou, porém os dois haviam ouvido. "Mas eu não ligo."

Se não não seria perdoado, então não se humilharia pedindo desculpas.

Era um Uchiha, afinal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yare yare..." Coçou a bochecha preguiçosamente, logo depois soltando um bocejo entediado. "Então ele está de volta ne?"

Falava sozinho, com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha. Tirou seu livrinho de capa negra do bolso, e leu a capa. Icha Icha Esperança. Realmente era um título inusitado, considerando os outros volumes da série. Ainda bem que Naruto era menor de idade, e não lia essas coisas. Afinal, se soubesse que o personagem principal da trama era baseado nele, mataria o Jiraya-sama.

"Ne..." Parou de andar. "Melhor separar essa briga, antes que Sakura se envolva..."

Pobre Sakura, pensou. Lembrava-se de quando a conheceu. De principio a achou uma menina mimada e muito inteligente. E mais tarde descobriu que apenas estava certo. Porém isso não era tudo que a garota era. Além de mimada e inteligente, ela era carinhosa e se procupava com os amigos. Levou um tempo até ela parar de pensar em Sasuke mais do que nela mesma, e no fim ela lhe saiu uma bela gennin, futura médica do hospital de Konoha. Tinha certeza que ela se sairia muito bem sucedida de seu treinamento com a Godaime, pois ouvira da própria que a garota de olhos brilhantes "levava jeito para a coisa". E vindo da Godaime, isso significava que ela era _muito_ boa.

"Sasuke..." Lá estava ele. Seu antigo pupilo. Mais forte que nunca. Precisava impedir aquela luta. Não queria ver Naruto machucado. Ou pior; Sakura machucada novamente. Sabia que o pequeno coração da menina doía demais. Sabia como era a dor, e para alguém tão sensível e alegre como ela... Deveria doer o dobro... A primeira ferida é sempre a maior. A mais profunda.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Se aproximou para parar a briga, porém uma mão o impediu. Olhou um pouco para baixo e viu Sakura, de cabeça abaixada e o braço esticado na sua frente. "S-sakura..."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Ela levantou seu olhar. Estava tão melancólico... Sentiu um frio na espinha ao encarar aqueles grandes olhos verdes suplicantes. "Onegai... Me tira daqui... Onegai, Kakashi-sensei!"

O homem estava assustado. Sakura estava estranha. Estava pálida. Estava pálida e seus olhos estavam fundos. Era melhor não contestá-la, ela não parecia muito bem. Maldito Sasuke, pensou. Estava fazendo tudo errado, parecia o Naruto. E agora graças a eles precisava levá-la dali. A pegou nos braços, olhando-a preocupadamente.

"Agüente firme, Sakura!" E em um salto saiu do lugar, sem que os outros dois percebessem. "Você está bem?"

Pergunta idiota. Estava na cara que a garota estava pior que ruim.

"H-hai." O que havia de errado com ela? Estava assustado. Nunca havia visto a garota tão ruim antes, a achava sempre tão alegre e cheia de energia para dar e vender. Mas agora, ao vê-la aos seus braços com os olhos entreabertos e os lábios secos, ela apenas lhe parecia tão fraca como quando a conhecera. Talvez ela precisasse mesmo disso. Precisasse voltar a ser ela mesma, pelo menos por um instante. Ela não era forte e resistente. Ela havia se tornado forte e resistente. Ela havia passado a ser forte e resistente. Mas até os mais fortes precisam de carinho às vezes. Por isso entendia Sasuke tão bem. Até os vingadores precisam de carinho.

"Kuso..." Entrou no hospital de Konoha apertando a menina contra seu peitoral. Não sabia o que havia de errado com ela, mas ela era muito importante para ele deixá-la ir dessa maneira. Aquele time havia se tornado a coisa mais importante para ele desde que se lembrava. Eles haviam lhe dado a vida de volta, com seus sorrisos, suas risadas, seus gritos, suas lágrimas, suas conquistas... Nunca deixaria nada acontecer a nenhum de seus gennins favoritos. Pois eles eram sua família.

"Sakura!" Era Tsunade. Suspirou. Graças a Deus, alguém havia aparecido para acudí-la. A menina estava mais pálida e sua respiração estava mais pesada. Ela apenas parecia dormir tranqüilamente, mas podia sentir em sua respiração o quão angustiada ela se encontrava. "O que houve com ela? Está desacordada há muito tempo?"

"Iie." Kakashi depositou a garota sobre a maca que Tsunade havia providenciado em poucos segundos, enquanto explicava a situação. "Ela estava no Ichiraku com Naruto, e então ele apareceu... E eles começaram a brigar... E Sakura ficou pálida e pediu... Pediu ajuda, e eu a trouxe para cá. Mas há poucos minutos ela ainda estava acordada."

"Hm..." Tsunade olhou com ternura para sua pupila. "É muito estresse emocional para um coraçãozinho só, ne..."

Tsunade passou a mão delicadamente na testa da menina, acariciando-a enquanto limpava o suor frio que escorria pela testa da mesma. Realmente Sakura não havia sido feita nem criada para ser o tipo de menina que é forte e resistente, mas era assim que ela queria ser. Ela queria ser forte e resistente. Ela queria ser uma kunoichi forte, ela não queria ser um peso para seus companheiros. E agora que ela estava prestes a realizar esse sonho, parecia que ela não tinha mais motivos para fazê-lo.

"O que há com você, Sakura?" Parou a mão em cima da testa da menina e fez sinal para que os médicos-nins a levassem para um leito. Kakashi apenas a observou de relance e voltou-se para a Hokage. "Eu vou até lá. Vou mostrar para aqueles bakas o que eles estão fazendo. Vou pôr juízo naquela cabeça dura daquele garoto Uchiha. Você, por favor, fique junto com Sakura, Kakashi."

"Hai." Mas a Godaime não se encontrava mais no hospital. Suspirou. Tsunade era como uma leoa com suas pupilas. Realmente Sasuke e Naruto estavam ferrados. "Heh..."

Riu da situação dos gennins e se apressou para acompanhar sua antiga aluna.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ugh..." Se segurava para não gritar de dor. O loiro, ao contrário, não fazia nenhum esforço para segurar o grito, apenas gritava de dor, _suplicando_ para a Godaime soltá-lo. "Me... solta...!"

"Iie!" A Godaime estava realmente muito brava. Segurava Sasuke e Naruto pelos braços, torcendo-os pelas suas costas. "Não vou soltá-los até que saibam o que vocês dois fizeram à Sakura!"

"Nós não fizemos nada pra ela..." Sasuke já não lutava para se livrar da mão forte da Godaime, apenas tentava achar uma posição em que seus braços não doessem tanto. E para seu terror, quanto mais se mexia, mais seus braços doíam. "Ela que é fraca..."

"Pft..." Naruto sentiu suas veias ferverem, enquanto tentava se livrar do golpe da Hokage, dessa vez não para parar a dor, mas sim para dar um soco bem dado na cara arrogante do rapaz Uchiha. "Sasuke-teme! Quando eu me livrar dessa velhota, você vai ver só uma coisa...!"

"Calados!" Godaime soltou um grito, calando Naruto e Sasuke, que havia aberto a boca para protestar, desistindo ao ouvir a voz repreendedora da Godaime. "Idiotas... Sakura está no hospital agora, vocês sabiam! Graças a suas infantilidades, vocês estão fazendo-a passar por um desgaste emocional maior que seu coração pode agüentar depois do que houve...!"

"N-nani!" Sasuke se espantou, parando de lutar para achar uma posição menos desconfortável. Droga... Graças a Naruto agora Sakura estava doente... Mas também era sua culpa... Se não fosse tão orgulhoso e parasse de chamá-la de fraca o tempo todo... Se a ajudasse com o que ela estava sentindo, talvez ela apenas seria menos... Menos como ele...

"Me solta! Sakura-chan!" Naruto, dessa vez, lutava mais para se soltar da Godaime. Estava preocupado com Sakura, isso podia-se ver pela sua cara, mas ele estava diferente... Parecia mais... Forte? É, talvez isso. Parecia mais forte e menos aquele garoto que conhecera quando pequeno. Menos trapalhão, mais sério, mais maduro... E mais amado, podia ver. Naruto sempre fora odiado por todos daquela vila, mas agora ele podia ver que ele estava sendo visto com outros olhos por todos. Talvez seu sonho estivesse há poucos passos de ser realizado, afinal.

"Eu vou levá-los até lá, mas se discutirem uma só vez, digam adeus ao hospital pelos próximos cinqüenta anos!" Godaime parecia nervosa e decidida. Não se lembrava de vê-la tão séria há tempos. Ela parecia de verdade uma leoa protegendo suas pupilas como se fossem seus filhotes. "Eu vou soltá-los, mas se saírem correndo na minha frente, podem esquecer de ver Sakura até ela sair de lá!"

"Hai!" Naruto confirmou, parando de fazer força para se livrar da Godaime, enquanto Sasuke apenas desviou o olhar, soltando um leve aceno de cabeça. E com isso a Hokage os soltou, deixando pequenas marcas vermelhas em seus braços, tamanho era o apertão que ela dava.

"Vamos!" E com isso a Godaime sumira de vista, sendo seguida por um determinado Naruto e um Sasuke um tanto temeroso, porém que sabia como esconder seus sentimentos.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

O estado de Sakura havia melhorado. Aliás, seu pequeno ataque não havia sido nada de muito grave, apenas muito estresse emocional para alguém tão jovem como ela. Sakura era como uma sakura. Era pequena, sensível, quem a toca tem medo de machucá-la. Sasuke sabia como era esse estresse emocional. Já havia tido vários quando pequeno, sempre sozinho em casa. Tinha medo de chamar alguém, pois não queria ser fraco. Apenas deitava encolhido em sua cama e sentia o suor frio escorrer-lhe a face. Sozinho.

E Naruto. Naruto também sabia como era ficar doente de tristeza. Ser rejeitado. Ser odiado sem saber o que havia feito. Apenas deitava no chão, olhando para de baixo de sua cama ou para a janela. Olhando pela janela via as pessoas correndo felizes, crianças com seus pais. E isso apenas o lembrava que estava sozinho no mundo, sofrendo e sozinho. Não por escolha ou por medo, apenas... Sozinho.

Não queria que a parceira se sentisse sozinha, assim como várias vezes havia se sentido. Não queria que ela apenas ficasse em casa sofrendo, deitada em sua cama agonizando sem ter quem cuidasse dela. Não sabiam do pai de Sakura, mas ele nunca aparecia por perto. Ela estava sempre sozinha, agora sem sua mãe. Deixá-la sozinha apenas não parecia certo. Mesmo sendo rejeitada por ela durante vários anos, não desejava o mal pra ela, apenas que ela ficasse boa. Até porque, agora eles eram amigos e estavam quase sempre juntos, mas mesmo se isso tivesse acontecido na época em que ela o rejeitava, teria ficado ao seu lado. Sem sair nenhum instante.

"Você não tá sozinha Sakura-chan..." Naruto sorriu gentilmente para a figura adormecida de sua parceira. Parecia morta, e se não fosse pelo subir e descer de seu peito calmo, poderia jurar que era nesse estado que ela se encontrava. Sentiu um frio na espinha. Não queria nunca vê-la morta. "Mesmo que o Sasuke-teme esteja sempre rejeitando seu amor, saiba que sempre terá minha amizade, Sakura. Porque eu te adoro, e você ainda não cumpriu sua promessa..."

"Promessa...?" Sasuke se meteu, desencostando da parede ao lado da porta. Abriu os olhos e o encarou com um olhar um tanto quanto curioso. Curioso, porém orgulhoso. "Que promessa, dobe?"

"Escuta, Sasuke-teme..." Naruto desviou seu olhar para o rapaz, olhando-o com raiva. Sentiu Kakashi desviando seu olhar discretamente para os dois, um tanto curioso. "Tsunade-obaa-san falou para não brigarmos, então não vou te dar uma resposta mal educada... Mas também não vou lhe responder nada educado. É apenas um segredo de _amigos_. Sabe o que é isso?"

"Hn..." Reencostou-se na parede e voltou a fechar seus olhos, apenas ouvindo o som de Kakashi do outro lado, virando a página de seu livrinho hentai. Estava muito silêncio, agora que Naruto havia parado de falar. Mesmo com os olhos fechados podia sentir que ele segurava as mãos da garota, esperando-a acordar. O que talvez não acontecesse tão cedo.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei." Os dois voltaram sua atenção para o loiro, embora Sasuke continuasse encostado na parede de braços cruzados e o jounnin com seu livrinho hentai na mão. "Eu preciso sair... Prometi à Hinata-chan contar o que houve com a Sakura-chan. Ela esteve aqui mais cedo, mas não a deixaram entrar."

"Hn." Sasuke fechou seus olhos novamente, dando de ombros, enquanto Kakashi sorria e afirmava em um aceno positivo que o loiro podia ir. Este apenas sorriu e saiu pela janela, em um salto rápido.

"Ele está mais forte, você sabe?" Kakashi ainda lia seu livro, porém também mantinha metade de sua atenção focada no moreno. "Depois que ele foi treinar com Jiraya-sama... Creio que tenha atingido o seu mesmo nível, talvez um pouco maior."

"Hn." Sasuke se desencostou da parede, ainda de braços cruzados e sentou-se no lugar antes ocupado pelo loiro, ao lado da cama da garota. "Eu percebi assim que o ví pela primeira vez, quando voltei. Acho que ele tem mais motivos para lutar do que eu, não?"

"Agora que seu objetivo foi alcançado, acho que sim." Kakashi sorriu e voltou-se para seu livro. "Sasuke, eu preciso sair. Tsunade-sama me chamou para uma missão, e eu acho que estou um pouco..."

"Atrasado." Terminou Sasuke, sorrindo sarcástico para o sensei, que apenas confirmou, saindo pelo mesmo lugar que o loiro momentos atrás. "Certas coisas nunca mudam."

"Verdade." Soltou uma exclamação mental, voltando seus olhos para os recém abertos da garota. Ela havia acordado, e olhava com um sorriso para seu antigo companheiro de time. "Alguma coisa mudou em você, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai." Havia estremecido ou ouvir o sufixo em seu nome mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso o hipnotizava, aquele perfume dela o embriagava... Se sentia nas nuvens perto dela. Quando estava sozinho com ela apenas gostaria de permanecer assim para sempre. "Muitas coisas mudaram nos últimos anos, Sakura. Com todos nós. Naquele dia pude ver o que mudou em você, mas não acho que minhas atitudes últimamente tenham mostrado o quanto e em o que eu mudei."

"Iie." Sakura sorriu calmamente. "Posso ver claramente o que mudou em você, Sasuke-kun... Mesmo agindo tão rude ou querendo parecer assim, eu te conheço, Sasuke. Porque até os vingadores precisam de alguém às vezes. Até os vingadores precisam de carinho e de afeto."

Sakura passava sua mão pelo rosto alvo do Uchiha, que a observava espantado. A mão dela era tão macia... Tão suave e quente... Fechou os olhos incoscientemente, levando sua mão de encontro a dela. Acariciou a mão dela suavemente, apenas seguindo o som da voz doce dela. Naquele momento ele não era um vingador, nem um Uchiha. Ele era apenas Sasuke. Um ser humano.

"Eu nunca desisti de você por todos esses anos porque eu sempre soube que se eu não te desse meu amor, você nunca o teria de ninguém." Abriu os olhos, apenas para sentir o amor que os olhos dela o transmitia. "Porque eu sei, Sasuke-kun... Eu sei que ninguém te ama como eu. E ninguém nunca te amará como eu te amava e te amo."

"Sakura..." Apenas seguiu sua voz, de encontro aos seus lábios.

Porque até os vingadores precisam de carinho.

_Continua..._

Agradecimentos

NaNe: Waaaaaaaaa... Arigatou ' Amei essa parte também - Chutezinho básico ;D

Itako Anna Chan: Moreeee! A fic é sua ;D Que bom que gostou, olha o segundo aí D

Hyuuga Tha: Nhaaaaa.. A risada do Sasuke eu fiquei imaginando - É que nem a risada do Kai de Bey Blade - A risada maléfica dele, só que boazinha - shaushauisa Valeu pelo comentário, aliás, eu lí algumas fics suas, gostei muito -

-youkokurama- : Farei o possível xDD Arigatou gozaimasuu! Comente sempre D

Uchiha Lara: Esse era meu propósito D Fazer um Sasuke diferente.. Mais maduro mas sem deixar de ser muito o que ele é Nhaa... Ainda bem que gostou D Obrigada pela review, volte sempre - xD

Misaki Matsuya: Nee . xD Sakura tem que desprezar o Sasuke è.é Sasuke-baka XD Nhaa.. Eles se amam xDDDD Ah, só isso o.o/ Kamikissus, arigatou gozaimasu xD

Gisah-chan: DEEEEEZ MIIIIIIIL ANOOOOOOS DE DOOOOOOOORRRR! WAAAAA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Ponto pra Sakura xD E agora nesse capítulo ponto pro Sasuke huhu xD Valeu, kissus ;D

May-chan: Nya... xD Já ví que tenho uma leitora fiel - Weee! Tomara que goste desse capítulo xD Comente de novo viu - Comentários me deixam muito feliz - xDD Valeu, continue lendo, mesmo que não comente, espero que goste D

Adriana Paiva: Nha.. Não tenho certeza... Mas eu acho que talvez uns 10... Quem sabe uns 8 ou 9.. Tenho certeza que de 12 capítulos não passa! Anyway.. xD Obrigada pela sua review, espero que continue lendo D Kissus \o.o

NaNe: Tá aí sua continuação xD Valeu, é só...

N/A: Bem galera.. Por hoje é só

Ja ne \o


	3. Enquanto o sono não vem

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo III

xx Enquanto o sono não vem xx

Suspirou.

Kuso, já era a milésima vez que suspirava pensando nela. Ele não era assim. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se deita e fica apenas pensando e pensando em uma garota. Se bem que ela não era uma garota qualquer. Era sua Sakura, doce, gentil, linda, com os lábios mais macios que já havia provado ou iria provar em toda sua vida. Ela o fazia se sentir humano. Toda sua sujeira, o sangue que já havia derramado, todas as mentiras que já havia contado, todas as vezes que havia sido rude... Ela fazia tudo isso não importar. Perto dela não existia vingança, não existiam mortes e nem dor. Perto dela era tudo mais perfeito que tudo. Era apenas... Perfeito demais para palavras.

Maldito sono que não vinha. Estava rolando na cama há exatos 33 minutos, apenas pensando nela. Queria dormir, pois queria acordar cedo na manhã seguinte... Porém pensar nos doces lábios dela juntos aos seus o impedia de fazê-lo. Nunca havia sentido algo tão... Forte e ardente em toda a sua vida. Já havia beijado-a antes, no dia que voltara... Mas aquele momento fora um impulso, e foi algo meio que a força. Esse segundo beijo fora mais doce e gentil... Algo que pensava ser impossível de se sentir... Nos braços dela se sentia em paz. Apenas em paz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Sakura-chan!" Aquela voz... Carinhosa, doce e suave como seda... Uma voz reconfortante, quando a ouvia sentia como se a voz estivesse chamando-a para um abraço. Era bom ouvir aquela voz. "Sakura-chan, venha aqui."_

_Sentia-se confusa. Não sabia de onde a voz vinha, nem de quem era... Mas era familiar. Não sabia muito sobre onde estava, mas podia reconhecer o lugar como sendo seu quarto.. Apenas um pouco diferente. Era todo rosa bebê, com um papel de parede em faixa rodeando o quarto, com desenho de pequenas sakuras. E ursinhos por toda a parte. Muitos ursinhos e algumas kunais e shurikens no canto._

_"O... Okaa-chan...?" Virou-se em direção a porta e pôde ver sua mãe. Ela sorria. Que sorriso lindo... O sorriso dela era ainda mais doce que sua voz. Seu sorriso a fazia se sentir em casa. A fazia se esquecer de tudo. "Okaa-chan!"_

_Levantou-se da pequena cama de cobertores rosas na qual se encontrava deitada e correu em direção a sua mãe, que a esperava com um lindo sorriso e braços abertos. A abraçou. Se segurou fortemente nas roupas de jounnin dela, como se não quisesse sair de lá para sempre. Estranho... Sua mãe estava mais alta... Ou melhor... Ela estava mais baixa, sua mãe continuava do mesmo tamanho de sempre. Porém ela se encontrava pequena e com aparentes 7 anos. Não tinha mais seu hitaite de Konoha, apenas seu lenço vermelho, dado por sua antiga melhor amiga, Ino._

_"Eu tive um pesadelo horrível Okaa-chan..." Estava chorando... Muito mesmo. "Eu sonhei que você foi para uma missão e não voltou... Okaa-chan, não vá, por favor, fica comigo, fica...!"_

_"Eu volto, Sakura-chan." Sua mãe sorriu-lhe gentilmente e sumiu, deixando-a sozinha._

_"IIE! IIE!" Levantou-se, desesperada. "OKAA-CHAN! OKAA-CHAN!"_

_"O que há Sakura?" Seu pai a olhava curioso, nem um pouco preocupado com seu ataque desesperado. "Pare de fazer barulho, sua mãe voltará. Ela apenas foi para uma missão."_

_"Otoo-san! Otoo-san!" Olhou para o homem com lágrimas nos olhos. "Ela não vai voltar... Ela não..."_

_"Cale-se." Um tapa. Ele lhe deu um forte tapa na bochecha esquerda, olhando-a duramente. "Não se atreva."_

_"O... Otoo-san..."_

_"Adeus, Sakura."_

_E ele também sumiu, deixando-a sozinha. Seu pai... Sua mãe... Todos haviam ido embora. E não tinha ninguém._

_"OTOO-SAN!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"S-sakura!" Abriu os olhos, apenas para observar pequenos e puxados olhos negros sobre os seus apavorados. Kiba. Era um bom rapaz, o Kiba. Havia se tornado seu amigo um dia em que ela havia salvado a vida de Akamaru em uma missão. Aliás, ela havia arriscado sua própria vida para salvar a do cão, e acabou ficando inconsciente por durante três dias, recuperando seu chakra. Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que havia visto foram esses mesmos olhos que a encaravam preocupadamente no momento. "Você tá bem?"

"Eu..." Estava sem palavras. E confusa, também. Olhou para os lados, tentando reconhecer onde estava. "Onde eu estou? O que houve...?"

"Estranho, eu ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta..." Kiba e seu sarcasmo... "Mas você está no hospital, não se lembra?"

Pensou. De repente as memórias lhe voltaram a mente. Lembrava-se de tudo. Aquilo não havia se passado de um pesadelo. Um pesadelo bem real, teve de acrescentar. Mas ainda assim, apenas um pesadelo.

"H-hai.. Me lembro agora..." Acalmou-se, sua respiração voltando ao ritmo normal, porém seu coração ainda acelerado. "O que você tá fazendo aqui tão tarde, Kiba-kun?"

"Seu pai estava aqui ainda há pouco..." Kiba acariciava a cabeça de um enorme Akamaru, já adulto, que lambia gentilmente a mão da kunoichi. "Mas ele saiu, então não quis deixá-la sozinha e..."

"Saiu!" Parou de sorrir do nada, assustando Kiba. "Kuso..."

"Sakura-san!" Tentou sair da cama, sendo impedida por um Kiba confuso e procupado. "O que há? Ele foi apenas descansar em casa... Deve voltar pela manhã, talvez ainda essa noite..."

"Você não entende." Sakura estava com lágrimas nos olhos novamente, lutando para se libertar dos braços do amigo. "Ele vai embora, ele vai me deixar aqui sozinha..."

"Sakura, não fale besteiras, ele apenas..."

"Você não o conhece!" Isso calou o rapaz. Sakura deixou de lutar, olhando cabisbaixa para a pulseira que usava na mão direita. Presente de sua mãe no seu último aniversário. "Ele não me ama... Ele amava minha mãe. Muito mesmo. Era gentil comigo, e estava sempre disposto a me ajudar. Mas nunca me amou. Nunca foi um pai para mim. Quando estava doente, ele apenas comprava remédios. Se fosse algo mais grave ele apenas me levava ao hospital. Ele nunca passou uma noite em claro ao meu lado. Nunca me contou uma história. Nunca me abraçou paternamente."

"Sakura..." Kiba segurou sua mão, surpreso com as palavras da garota.

"Agora que okaa-san se foi..." Apertou a mão do garoto. "Ele não tem mais porque ficar na vila... Ele vai embora e vai me deixar aqui... Sozinha..."

"Não fale besteiras!" Kiba se levantou, pegando a jovem nos braços. "Você nunca estará sozinha. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo!"

E num impulso, saltaram pela janela, seguidos por um silencioso Akamaru.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Que canalha..." Disse entre dentes, ainda com a garota em seus braços. Ele havia realmente ido embora. "Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... Cretino, filho da mãe..."

"Está tudo bem, Kiba-kun." O rapaz parou de esbravejar ao ouvir a voz doce dela. "Apenas me deixe em casa..."

"Demo... Sakura-chan..." Olhou para a face da garota e entendeu que ela queria ficar sozinha. "H-hai... Qual deles é o seu quarto?"

Sakura sorriu-lhe de leve em agradecimento, apontando uma das janelas da grande casa de madeira. Kiba, em um salto, parou exatamente ao lado da janela, segurando-se na parede. Realmente, controle de chakra era muito útil, às vezes.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun... Akamaru-chan..."

"Boa noite, Sakura-chan..." E com isso a garota abriu a janela, entrando pela mesma.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Totemo ureshikattayo_

_Kimi ga warai kaketeta_

_Subete wo tokasu hohoemi de" (Fruits Basket)_

Aquele quarto...

Ainda era o mesmo. Tinha o mesmo cheiro dela. Era tudo muito a cara dela, ali... Tudo tão simples e sofisticado... Tão bonito... E com o cheiro dela...

"Okaa-chan..." Estava tão triste... Não tinha como descrever seus sentimentos. Estava apenas... Apenas triste... Estava apenas tendo que lidar com o fato de que em um dia tinha sua mãe e seu pai do seu lado, ambos lhe sorrindo. E no próximo estava sozinha, caindo em um buraco sem fim chamado solidão. E ninguém lhe dava a mão... Por que ninguém lhe dava a mão? Por que não havia ninguém a resgatando? Por quê?

"OKAA-CHAN!" Gritou. Provavelmente Kiba havia escutado, pois sabia que ele ainda se encontrava lá em baixo, olhando para a janela. Como todos os outros, estava com pena dela. Não era pena que precisava. Precisava de alguém. Precisava urgentemente de alguém para lhe abraçar e dizer que está tudo bem. Dizer que ela iria voltar e que nunca mais a deixaria. Só precisava de uma mentira. Por mais que seja uma mentira... Preferia uma doce mentira do que uma amarga verdade.

"Sakura-chan..." Não se virou. Sabia quem era. Apenas continuou encolhida na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro que um dia havia carregado doces e brilhantes cabelos rosados. Cabelos estes que já não se encontravam em sua vista. Ainda deitada, virou seu olhar para o espelho um pouco a sua frente, observando seus brilhantes e lisos cabelos rosados. E seus molhados olhos verdes. Assim como os dele. O odiava. Não queria nunca mais ver aqueles olhos verdes em toda sua vida. Então fechou seus olhos. Os fechou e deixou as lágrimas deslizarem livremente por sua pele pálida.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sem se virar para o rapaz, e sem abrir os olhos, continuou a falar. "Você poderia... Ficar aqui... comigo...?"

Ele nada respondeu, apenas se aproximou, deitando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a por trás. Depositou sua cabeça bem perto da dela, de modo que seu nariz quase tocasse a orelha dela. E com isso ela parou de chorar. Apenas de olhos fechados, para não ter de observar seus próprios olhos.

"Kiba me contou..." Murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a abafar um suspiro. "Sabe, Sakura... Quando eu era pequeno... Quando _ele_ matou meus pais... Eu me deitei na minha cama e fiquei lá. Fiquei lá por três dias seguidos. Sozinho."

Sakura nada disse. Apenas continuou de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação de ter aquela voz rouca pertinho de seu ouvido. Respirou fundo, sentindo as lágrimas novamente tomar conta de seus olhos fechados. Sasuke era uma pessoa tão distante... Tão sozinha e triste...

"Eu vou te dizer, não foi bom. Eu demorei esses três dias sozinho para perceber que eles estavam todos mortos e não iriam voltar. Nunca mais. Aquilo não fez bem para mim. Enquanto eu ficava lá, deitado no escuro e no frio... Eu percebi... Eu percebi que as pessoas foram feitas para sofrer. Somos todos parte do grande plano Dele. Somos apenas brinquedos em um jogo de fantoches manipulado por Aquele que todos fazem questão em venerar."

"S-sasuke..." Abriu os olhos, sem encarar o espelho. Virou um pouco seu rosto, para poder encarar meio de lado a face tranqüila do moreno. "M-mas não é assim... Eu acho que..."

"Eu sei." Ele lhe sorriu um pequeno sorriso. "Eu percebi isso naquele dia que nos reencontramos. Porque pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos eu me senti feliz novamente. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu percebi. Quando te ví sofrendo e chorando, assim como eu várias vezes fiz... Eu percebi que só porque eu fui deixado sozinho... Não significa que o mesmo deva acontecer com os outros."

"Então, Sakura-chan." Ele segurou sua mão firmemente. "Se você precisar de três, quatro dias ou um mês... Quanto tempo for... Deitada para perceber... Para pensar... Saiba que não ficará sozinha. Nunca."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

E fechou os olhos. Apenas para pensar. Para perceber.

Não os veria novamente. Mas as lembranças sempre estariam ali.

E pensaria nelas... Somente enquanto o sono não vem...

_Continua..._

N/A: Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo e comentando na história Realmente saber que vocês gostam me faz muito feliz xD

Agradecimentos:

Itako Anna Chan: Nééé xDDD Sakura mooh putinha, ela se faz de santa, mas é moh putinha xP heuahie Te amo more Kamikissus \o\

Hyuuga Tha: heuiaheuiaea pode crer! Se bem que só em ficar estressada um Sasuke da vida se preocupasse tanto assim, eu já teria uns 500 em volta de mim XD Ainda bem que o Naruto é um bom menino e não lê essas coisas hentais u.U xD Kamikissus

NaNe: Yo Muito obrigada por ler e comentar:D Espero que goste desse capítulo 3... O 4 já tá pronto e fresquinho! O 5 eu já comecei, então.. Fique esperta! XD Sinceramente espero que goste Kamikissus

Misaki Matsuya: heuiauiea valeu XD Espero que tenha gostado desse terceiro também o.o Eu particularmente gostei XDDD Kamikissus \o\

Uchiha Lara: Aah a promessa xD Beem... Você foi a única que prestou atenção no lance da promessa, então só pra esclarecer.. Eu vou mostrar um flashback no quinto capítulo hehe, é só xP Valeu com ler e comentar XD Kamikissus \o

xUchiha SakuraXMai de Ariesx: Oooooooooh! Arigatou gozaimasuuu! "olhos brilhando" xDDD Espero que continue a ler a fic e que comente sempre, afinal, não somos de ferro ii xDD Kamikissus XD

Gisah-chan: haeuiheia parece que todo mundo gostou do final XD Realmente.. Eu acho que vou ser escritora de novela.. Durante o capítulo é só sofrimento, sofrimento, sofrimento.. Ou então felicidade, felicidade, felicidade.. E no final acontece sempre algo beeem fofis oumoh suspeeeense.. Aí fica tipo "ooh o que acontecerá a seguir?" :O xDDDDDDDDD heuiea Valeu, Kamikissus xDD

Uchiha Harumi: Entããão.. XD Que bom que gostou o.O xD Eeeer... Estou esgotando minha cota de agradecimentos XD Nenhuma fic minha fez tanto sucesso assim antes xP Que bom que tem tanta gente comentando nessa, realmente me deixa feliz XD Bem.. Só.. Kamikissus

-YoukoKurama-: Ah.. Acho que eles vão se separar por um tempo viu :P É que.. Eu sou má XDDDDDDDDD Bem.. Falei demais o.o Para ter mais informações... Não perca o próximo episódio deeeeee... :D The avenger's flower :D XD ehiueia Kamikissus XD

N/A2: NOOSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUANTAS REVIEWS O.O Estou cansada XD Ahn.. Logo logo capítulo 4, aguardem xD


	4. Palavras inexistentes

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo IV

xx Palavras inexistentes xx

Cara, precisava fazer alguma coisa sobre isso...!

Não agüentava mais, todos os dias de manhã, ao levantar-se para escovar os dentes e ser forçada a olhar para o espelho. E enchergar seus olhos. Seus grandes olhos verdes esmeralda... Tão bonitos... Sempre havia adorado seus olhos. Mas agora, toda vez que os olhava, se lembrava daquele cretino. Odiava seu pai. O odiava por ele não a amar. Que tipo de pai não ama a própria filha, Deus?

"Kuso..." Olhou-se novamente. Cerrou os punhos com raiva e acertou o espelho com força, partindo-o em milhões de pedaços e ainda rachando a parede. Antigamente, em uma situação dessas, se encontraria chorando. Mas não estava.

Ao contrário. Seus brilhantes olhos verdes se encontravam livres de qualquer vestigio de lágrima, enquanto sua mão se encontrava completamente ilesa, sem qualquer arranhão ou mancha de sangue. Realmente, Sakura havia aprendido direito com a Godaime Hokage-sama.

"Yare yare..." Sasuke entrou pela porta do banheiro coçando um olho e com voz de sono. Ele também estava sem camisa, o que faz Sakura corar. "Acho que está andando demais com a Hokage-sama..."

"Provavelmente." Ela deu um de seus sorrisos de antigamente, fazendo Sasuke estremecer. "Ne, Sasuke-kun... Eu queria te agradecer... Foi muito importante para mim que tenha dito aquilo tudo... Arigatou, ne"

Ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo rápido no rapaz, logo passando ao seu lado, deixando o banheiro livre para ele usar. Não esperou por uma resposta, pois sabia que ele não se dava bem com as palavras. Sabia que havia sido difícil para ele, falar sobre seu passado e sobre seus pais. Falar sobre tudo aquilo, memórias que embora velhas ainda eram frescas em sua mente. E sabia que sempre seriam.

"Sakura." A garota parou de andar, virando-se ao ouvir o rapaz lhe chamando. Sasuke virou sua cabeça o máximo que seu pescoço agüentava, olhando Sakura nos olhos. E ele sorriu. Sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que Sakura já havia imaginado que alguém poderia dar. Era um pequeno sorriso, porém um sorriso com amor e carinho. Um sorriso que lhe oferecia tudo. O sorriso que a fez perceber que mesmo agora, sem seus queridos pais... Mesmo assim... Ainda não estava sozinha. Ainda não. "De nada."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto saltou pela janela, afobado. "Sakura-chan! Você tá aí! OII! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Yare.. Que gritaria é essa tão cedo, Naruto-kun?" Sakura entrou pela porta do quarto, recém vestida, enquanto ajeitava seu suporte de kunais na perna. "Ainda bem que eu já to acordada, se não eu ia..."

Mas Naruto nunca chegou a saber o que ela iria fazer.

"COMO ASSIM!" Naruto parecia desesperado, assustando Sakura. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? "BAKA!"

"Acalme-se, Naruto-kun!" Sakura parecia assustada de verdade, pela reação do loiro. "O que há, por que está tão nervoso?"

"COMO ASSIM O QUE HOUVE!" Naruto parecia... Ele parecia estar beirando lágrimas... "EU CHEGO NO HOSPITAL, NO SEU QUARTO E NÃO TEM NINGUÉM LÁ! COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI, BAKA!"

"Oh..." Só então Sakura se lembrou... Deveria estar no hospital... Bateu a mão na testa. "Gomen, gomen Naruto-kun! Eu me esqueci disso... Eu..."

"É claro que você se esqueceu..." Naruto agora parecia ressentido. "Você sempre se esquece, não é?"

E com isso ele deixou o quarto pelo mesmo lugar que havia entrado, deixando uma confusa Sakura para trás. Como assim ela sempre se esquecia? Pelo que lhe constava, ele era o cara de memória fraca, e não ela... Naruto era mesmo muito estranho.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso...?" Murmurou baixo para sí mesma, ajeitando os cabelos rosados com um pente.

"Ele quis dizer que você sempre se esquece dele." Realmente, Sasuke sabia entrar sem ser percebido. E muitas vezes assustava os outros, principalmente agora com seu novo tom de voz. "O que de certa forma é verdade."

"N-nani?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke se aproximou, agora já com sua camisa. "O que você sentia quando eu te rejeitava? Como você se sentia?"

"Mal, oras!" Sakura o olhou estranhamente, já percebendo tudo. Droga, como era idiota... "Oh... Naruto-kun...Eu realmente não havia olhado por este ponto de vista... Eu..."

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros e virou as costas, pegando seu próprio suporte de kunai para ajeitar na perna. Quando se virou de volta, para falar alguma coisa com sua flor, ela apenas não se encontrava mais lá. É... Ele não era o único a entrar e sair sorrateiramente, afinal...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Ima made Nandomo_

_Baka wo mite kita janaika_

_Nandomo_

_Hito no Kage ni tatte kita janaika_

_Sou shuyaku dayo!_

_Jibun no yume kurai..._

_Wagamama de isasete..._

_(Ima made Nandomo - Naruto)_

Ela nunca o amaria.

Essa era a verdade, nua e crua. Mesmo sendo a pessoa que era, persistente e sonhadora... Sabia quando havia perdido uma luta. E essa era uma luta perdida há muito tempo. Aliás, nem ao menos sabia se havia tido ao menos uma chance. Mas também... Ele era bonito, popular, de um clã famoso... Um gênio... E ele não tinha o direito de nem ao menos ser apenas Naruto. Ele não era nada, além do garoto kyuubi. Por que ela iria querer sair justamente com um demônio enquanto poderia ter o mais desejado entre todas?

"Ima made Nandomo..." Cantou baixinho, afundando seus pés descobertos completamente dentro das águas geladas. A primavera estava longe... Estava apenas longe demais...

"Por que justo eu tenho que carregar esse maldito demônio em mim!" Deixou as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto infantil, marcado por sofrimento e força. Fazia tempo que não chorava... Tanto tempo... Tantos anos... Tantos anos marcados de sofrimento, dor e injustiça... Tantos anos marcados de solidão e desprezo... Fantasiou um sonho de ser alguém. Fantasiou o sonho de se tornar não mais um demônio, e sim um Hokage, proteger a todos que uma vez lhe feriram, ser admirado... Mas no final... No final de tudo, mesmo que o sonho se realize... Ele sempre será um demônio.

"Acho que todos estão certos..." Descansou a mão sobre o selo do kyuubi. "No final eu sempre serei um demônio... E apenas isso..."

"Baka!" Aquela voz... "Não é verdade isso, não seja idiota!"

"S-sakura-chan..." Virou o rosto para trás o máximo que seu pescoço permitiu, para encarar Sakura, olhando-o diferente. O que era aquilo? Determinação? Talvez... Ela parecia nervosa também...

"Naruto... Você não percebe?" Agora ela havia adquirido um olhar doce para com o amigo. "Você não é um demônio... Você é um anjo, amigo... Se alguém me motivou durante todos esses anos a não desistir, esse alguém foi você, Naruto-kun! Eu estava tão sozinha... E quando eu me sentia assim eu me lembrava de você... Sempre foi tão sozinho... Sempre foi tão deixado para trás... E mesmo assim nunca deixou de ter um sonho!"

"Sakura-chan..." Estava surpreso... Não sabia que a amiga pensava tão bem ao seu respeito. "Você acredita no meu sonho...? Acredita que posso algum dia chegar a me tornar um Hokage?"

"Tanto quanto você, Naruto-kun." Sakura se aproximou, estendendo a mão para o rapaz levantar. "Eu tenho certeza... De que um dia eu te verei lá no alto, com aquelas roupas... Você se lembra do dia em que a Tsunade-sama se tornou Hokage?"

"Hai..." Aceitou a mão da amiga, se preparando para levantar-se.

"Eu acredito que chegará a sua vez, Naruto-kun." Então ela puxou seu amigo... Não para ele voltar a ficar de pé, mas sim para um abraço fraternal. "Ninguém acredita mais do que eu."

"S-sakura-chan..." Enlaçou seus braços em volta das costas da amiga, com seu rosto de perdendo naquele mar de fios rosas. E ele chorou mais uma vez. Não de tristeza. Mas por saber que ainda tinha alguém. Claro que sabia que sempre poderia contar com Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura e todos os seus amigos... Mas era bom ser lembrado disso, de vez em quando. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

"Eu não fiz nada, apenas disse a verdade." Sakura sorriu e beijou a bochecha do rapaz. E nesse momento ambos perceberam uma coisa. Naruto era mais importante para Sakura do que ela pensava ser. Ele era mais que um amigo, era um irmão. Era uma pessoa que queria sempre por perto. Não havia nome para o que sentia pelo amigo, o mais próximo era irmão. Ele era seu irmão, seu amigo, seu companheiro de travessuras, seu porto seguro. Era alguém que, ao contrário de Sasuke, ela sabia que sempre poderia contar com a companhia e fidelidade.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto sorriu para a amiga, ajeitando seu hitaite na testa, os olhos brilhando mais que nunca. "Eu prometo... Eu vou me tornar um Hokage! Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter, Sakura-chan!"

_But I believe in you so much_

_I could die for the words that you say_

_But I believe in you so much_

_I could die for the words that you say_

_(The Ghost of a Good Thing - Dashboard Confessional)_

"Não... Você que é." Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a palavra amiga. Sabia que ele não a amava. Era apenas uma quedinha. "Hey, Naruto-kun... Vamos comer ramen? Por minha conta..."

"YOSH!" Sakura pôde ver os olhos do rapaz brilhando. "Demo demo demo demo..! É por minha conta, ne Sakura-chan! Hehehe! Você vai ver, quando eu me tornar um Hokage, eu vou poder comer ramen de graça, hehe!"

Naruto gritava e pulava de animação, enquanto Sakura apenas sorria para o amigo, concordando de vez em quando. Agora só tinha mais uma coisa a fazer. Que era juntar seu grande amigo cabeça dura com sua timida amiga que os observava desfarçadamente.

"Hinata-chan não quer ir conosco?" Sakura se virou, olhando fixamente para uma árvore. De onde saiu uma envergonhada Hinata, corada desde os dedos do pé até o último fio de cabelo. "Vamos, o Sr Futuro Hokage vai pagar por nós... Então quanto mais gente melhor, ne?"

E Sakura soltou uma piscadela, a qual Naruto não percebeu, enquanto Hinata corava.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto olhou a amiga, encantado com os olhos dela. Nunca havia parado para admirar seus olhos cor de pérola... Eram incríveis. Diferentes dos de Neji. Os dela eram carregados de carinho e ternura, enquanto os do rapaz eram de ódio e rancor. Eles dois eram tão iguais... Mas tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo...

Duas diferentes existências.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era um canalha.

Mais que um canalha, um cretino, idiota e egoísta.

"Hn..." Tinha duas escolhas em suas mãos. Dois sonhos. De um lado, seu sonho de matar seu irmão. Do outro, o de reconstruir seu clã. Uma escolha a ser feita. Ele sabia qual iria escolher. Mesmo querendo acreditar piamente que iria continuar com ela e ser feliz, sabia que no final ele iria atrás dele novamente. Porque ele era um vingador, e não passava disso. "Mandou chamar, Hokage-sama?"

"Hai, hai..." A Hokage fez um gesto com sua mão direita, com a cabeça apoiada na esquerda. "Senta aí, Uchiha..."

Sasuke entrou no escritório, olhando estranhamente para tudo à volta. Estava tudo muito diferente, desde a última vez que estivera ali. Mas é claro, a Hokage tivera 2 anos para arrumar suas coisas, e mesmo assim... Não o fez. Exatamente, em dois anos estava tudo muito diferente, porém somente mais bagunçado. Milhares de pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa, livros fora de lugar, chapéu de Hokage jogado a um canto e garrafas e mais garrafas de sake espalhadas por todo canto.

"Sasuke, os conselheiros queriam te expulsar de Konoha, sabia?" A Hokage adquiriu um ar mais sério no momento, apoiando as mãos sobre a borda de sua mesa, olhando para os olhos negros do Uchiha, causando-o um arrepios de medo. Realmente, aquela mulher possuia um olhar perigoso. "Eu que não deixei, cheguei a ensinuar que você apenas se aliou a Orochimaru para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos e espionar... Todos nós sabemos que isso está longe de ser verdade... E a verdade, Sasuke-kun... É que você traiu Konoha."

"Hn..." Sasuke desviou o olhar para um dos pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Haviam milhares notas sobre o mesmo, de uma letra que lhe parecia familiar, só não sabia de quem era. "E eles...?"

"Iie, iie..." A Godaime fez o mesmo gesto com a mão, voltando seu olhar para o mesmo lugar que o Uchiha. "Você não será expulso da vila, nem terá algum tipo de punição... Apenas... Não estranhe se perceber algum ANBU te perseguindo... E evite sair de noite. Qualquer deslize e estará frito, Uchiha boy."

"Hn..." Sasuke tirou seu olhar de cima do pergaminho, sendo imitado pela Godaime. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Tsunade-sama."

"Apenas não faça nada de errado, rapaz." A Godaime voltou seu olhar para o pergaminho, sorrindo. "Sabe... Ela é bastante talentosa. Sakura, eu quero dizer. Ela aprendeu em 2 anos o que eu demorei 7 para aprender... Quando eu morrer, acho que deixarei o hospital de Konoha em ótimas mãos, não?"

"S-sakura..." Sasuke olhou novamente para o pergaminho, finalmente se lembrando de quem era a letra. Sakura. Era a letra dela, naquele longo pergaminho, em várias anotações sobre medicina, controle eficiente de chakra e operações em campo de batalha. "Hontou ka?"

"Que ironia, não?" Tsunade fechou os olhos, apoiando as mãos na nuca. "Logo ela, o _estorvo_ do time 7... A mais talentosa dos três, temo dizer. Você e Naruto são ótimos em batalha... Mas ela foi a que mais evoluiu em menos tempo. Sem contar que ela tem uma força extraordinária, devo acrescentar..."

"Hn..." Olhou para seus antebraços, protegidos por um tipo de armadura de metal. Usara aquilo para se proteger dos chutes de Sakura outro dia... Realmente, mesmo com a proteção, seus braços doiam imensamente, e ao retirá-la, pôde ver seus braços vermelhos. "Sakura se tornou forte, graças a senhora. Devo agradecer, Tsunade-sama. Sakura se tornou forte o suficiente para ser digna do clã Uchiha."

"É... Mas no fundo você sabe que ela sempre foi digna do clã Uchiha." A Godaime sorriu, observando o rapaz. "Porque mesmo sua mãe sendo forte o suficiente para o clã Uchiha, o mais importante era que seu pai a amava. E o amor torna as pessoas mais fortes, não é?"

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama." Sasuke se levantou, dirigindo-se para a saída da sala. Em frente a porta ele parou, quase sorrindo. "Hontou arigatou, Hokage-sama..."

A palavra chave, claro, é _quase_.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Andava pensando em tudo que a Godaime havia lhe dito. Sakura estava forte. Claro que em uma batalha contra ele ou Naruto ela não venceria.. _Ainda._ Mas poderia causar-lhe graves ferimentos se se descuidasse. Uma pena que para ela se tornar tão forte ela tenha sofrido tanto. Mas somente o sofrimento faz das pessoas fracas pessoas fortes. Somente as cicatrizes que a dor nos deixa que nos fazem perceber. Perceber que se sobrevivemos a tanta dor e sofrimento... Não há nada que possa nos derrotar. Perceber que a pior parte já passou. Que nada pode ser pior que aquela dor.

**Uma vez você me disse**

**Que faria tudo por mim**

**Que enfrentaria as leis tolas dos mortais**

**Que me levaria ao infinito**

"Sasuke-kun!" Lá vinha sua Sakura, antes andando calmamente pela rua, agora correndo em seu encontro. Sorrindo. Aquele velho sorriso... Tão doce... Tão encantador... Tão... Suave...

"Yo, Sakura." Sasuke acenou de leve a cabeça, enquanto Sakura sorria e lhe segurava o braço. As mãos dela eram incríveis. Eram suaves e fortes. Leves e firmes. Eram as mãos de uma futura médica-nin.

"Sasuke-kun, vamos ao hospital comigo? É rápido, só tenho 10 minutos."

"Hn..." Sasuke olhou para o céu, apenas sendo guiado pela garota. "Sakura... Hoje você vai treinar com a Godaime?"

"Vou sim!" Sakura sorriu, e Sasuke pôde notar um brilho anormal em seus olhos. "Hoje vou fazer um treino especial de Taijutsu, na floresta com a Hokage-sama. Sabe... Geralmente ela apenas me dá ordens e volta depois de algumas horas para ver se fiz o treinamento certo. Ela não costuma supervisionar meu treino... Mas ultimamente ela tem aparecido bastante!"

"E você gosta?" Sasuke voltou seus olhos rapidamente para a frente, logo depois retornando-os em direção aos olhos de sua amada. "De treinar com ela te supervisionando, eu quero dizer."

"Eu adoro..." O brilho estava lá mais uma vez. Ainda mais intenso. "Sasuke-kun, eu estou tão feliz! Tanta coisa ruim aconteceu, mas agora parece que tudo está se ajeitando... Tudo está voltando aos lugares!"

"Hontou ka?" Sasuke soltou um meio sorriso torto. Realmente não foi um sorriso, mas era um começo.

"É claro!" Aquele brilho já estava começando a irritá-lo. Era tão... Feliz... E o que o irritava era que ele pararia mais dia menos dia. "Eu estou ficando forte, a pessoa que mais me deixava triste foi embora, e eu tenho você ao meu lado! Para ser perfeito só falta a minha mãe... Mas eu sei que ela está em algum lugar olhando por mim. Por nós."

"Nós...?" Sasuke sorriu dessa vez.

"É claro! Minha mãe te adorava..." Sasuke se espantou. Nunca sequer havia trocado uma frase com a mãe da garota! "É claro, afinal.. Eu ficava o dia todo falando de você..."

Sasuke soltou uma risada rouca, lembrando-se dos velhos tempos do time 7. Realmente... Nunca havia sido tão feliz desde criança como quando estava entre Naruto e Sakura.

**Uma vez você me disse**

**Que faria tudo pelo meu sorriso**

**Que choraria por mim**

**Somente para não me ver chorar**

"Ah, chegamos!" Sakura exclamou feliz, soltando o braço do Uchiha. "Se quiser pode ir... Eu só vou checar um paciente e então vou treinar com a Hokage-sama..."

Sasuke soltou um de seus famosos Hn's, seguido por um aceno afirmativo. Ele apenas segurou de leve o queixo de sua flor, olhando-a nos olhos. Sakura se assustou. Por que ele estava tão esquisito? Sasuke havia mudado... Isso estava assustando-a. Embora fosse bom receber um pouco de carinho do rapaz de vez em quando... Ele apenas não parecia ele mesmo. Não que ela não estivesse gostando de seu novo eu, apenas...

... não era seu Sasuke...

**Uma vez você me disse**

**Que nunca mais me diria mentiras**

**Que nunca mais deixaria de sorrir**

**Que nunca mais me deixaria para trás**

**Que eu era tudo pra você**

"Sakura..." Com a outra mão, Sasuke usou o dedo indicador e o médio para fechar os olhos da garota. Aqueles olhos que carregavam um brilho... irritante... "Eu não gosto..."

Sasuke fechou os olhos, virando a cabeça para o lado.

"...de seus olhos." Pôde ver vagamente a expressão de susto na face de sua flor. "E nem você. Não estou certo?"

"E-está..." Sasuke retirou seus dedos de cima dos olhos da garota, porém ela apenas os manteve fechados. "Eles me lembram _dele_..."

"Você saberá o que fazer com eles." Sasuke virou as costas, ficando de costas para o hospital de Konoha e sua preciosa flor. "Quando chegar a hora certa você saberá o que fazer com eles."

**Mas você nunca me disse**

**Que me amava de verdade**

**Com todas as suas forças**

**Você nunca me disse**

**Que você...**

**E eu...**

**Éramos somente um**

Abriu os olhos e pôde ver seu Sasuke-kun distante, o símbolo dos Uchiha em suas costas. Tudo que queria era abraçá-lo com todas as suas forças. Porque estava feliz... Mas estava triste.

**Uma vez você me disse**

**Que voaríamos pelos céus**

**Que quebraríamos**

**As leis tolas dos mortais**

**Uma vez você me disse**

**Que somente uma vez**

**Apenas uma vez...**

Se lembrava que sempre que estava triste sua mãe lhe dava um sorriso. A levava para a cama, e então lhe trazia algo para comer. Então as duas ficavam sentadas na sua cama, enquanto seu pai dormia. Não falavam nada. Apenas ficavam uma do lado da outra, durasse o tempo que fosse. Sua mãe estava sempre lá, sentada ao seu lado. Palavras não eram necessárias. Nunca foram.

**Me levaria para a cama**

**Me deitaria com cuidado**

**E ficaria do meu lado**

**Apenas uma vez**

**Palavras não seriam necessárias**

**Pelo menos uma vez**

**O mundo deixaria de existir**

**E somente uma vez**

**Apenas uma vez...**

**Palavras não existiriam**

**E os olhos falariam por nós**

Estava muito feliz com seu Sasuke-kun...

...Mas e agora, quem iria lhe preparar o jantar e se comunicar com ela sem palavras? Quem iria colocá-la acima de tudo e de todos? Quem iria dizer todas as noites que a amava mais que tudo? Com quem iria conversar... apenas pelo olhar?

_Continua..._

Agradecimentos por reviews:

NaNe: Aí está finalmente o capítulo 4 '' Realmente demorou, mas pelo menos tá aí x) Espero que goste! Ja ne :)

Hyuuga Tha: Akamaru gigante owns! 8D hjdhsuaihdisa ele fica tão kawaii . Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo x) Eu adorei 8D Eeeeeeeeeee baibai no kissu 8D

Uchiha Harumi: Ok, o capítulo demorou XD Mas tuuuuuudo bem 8D O próximo acho que não vai demorar muito não, talvez eu poste semana que vem ou a próxima, a não ser que eu viaje e demore a voltar xP Mas tudo bem \o. Ja ne

Gisah-chan: Bem que ele podia ser assim no anime e no mangá né? XD Beem.. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo 8D Logo logo teremos novos o.ó/ XDD Kamikissus e ja ne \o.

Misaki Matsuya: Eu sei que fica estranho, mas eu só pus ele falando assim uma vez u.u E ele já falou Sakura-chan no mangá \o. Quando ele foi embora ele disse Sakura-chan, no anime que só puseram Sakura u.u'' Maaaas de qualquer jeito 8D Obrigada pela review, e espero que goste do capítulo .o/ Ja ne

Uzumaki Kawaii: XDDDD Eu entendo, eu também não sei escrever reviews T.T'' Mas a gente supera :B XDDD Que bom que gostou do capítulo 3, eeeee espero que goste do 4 :B Ja ne .o/

-YoukoKurama-: Uaaai XDDDDDDDD Que review gigantenooorme XDDDD Queeeeeeee bom que você gostou 8DD Talvez haja sim uma cena de ciúmes, maaas essas são cenas de próximos episódios 8P Bem... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e você logo descobrirá o que eu quero dizer com "Ah.. Acho que eles vão se separar por um tempo viu" XD E não, não vai ser uma missão suicida 8)

Itako Anna Chan: Olha aí o quarto capítulo 8DDD Espero que goste, porque esse eu nem tinha te mostrado ainda XP dhsauhdisa adoro a dança tosca, faz de novo? 8B XDDD Eeeeeee a Sacha não tenta ser a número 1, ela nem lê fanfic XD Anyway... Ja ne .o/

Sterzinha: Aaaah adorei sua review, aumentou minha auto estima XDDDDD Massss... Tá cheio de erro de português a minha fic, eu tenho preguiça de fazer no word, e às vezes digito errado e fica tuudo coisado 8P Eu ainda arranjo uma beta! XDDDDDD Espero que goste do capítulo 4 .o/ Ja ne

winry4ever: Aí está a continuação 8D Espero que tenha gostaaaaaaaaado, eu amei Anyway... Valeu pela review e por ler Kamikissus e ja ne .o/

N/A: DESCULPEM A DEMORA X.X Eu estava doente e com problemas pessoais x.x Mas agora voltei com tudo 8D É só xP Ja ne .o/


	5. Bleeding Tears

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo V

xx Bleeding Tears xx

Abriu os olhos.

Sua vista estava turva, e tudo que conseguiu encarar foi um teto levemente embaçado e branco. Onde estava afinal?

"Você acordou." Ouviu uma voz, e então tentou levantar-se. Onde estava afinal? Encarou a pessoa que havia falado com ela e desesperou-se. Um homem, todo vestido de branco, a empurrou de volta para a cama nada confortável. Não sabia onde estava, que dia era, ou muito menos o que estava acontecendo. Sua vista estava muito embaçada, e não encontrava ninguém conhecido à volta. Tentou falar, porém as palavras apenas não saíam. Mexeu a boca, porém o som insistia em ficar agarrado em sua garganta. Sentia sua garganta presa, não conseguia falar, não conseguia engolir e nem respirar.

Então sua visão foi lentamente voltando ao normal, seus músculos se contraíram e sua respiração foi voltando, porém ainda sentia dificuldades em respirar. Sentia lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, enquanto se desesperava. Seus soluços foram ficando cada vez mais altos, e diversas pessoas a sua volta começaram a empurrá-la para a cama, enquanto ela lutava - em vão - para levantar-se.

"Sakura, acalme-se!" Não sabia como eles sabiam seu nome, porém isso não importava. Apenas desesperava-se, sua voz não saía, sua respiração ficava presa na garganta, e seus soluços aumentavam. Não conseguia pensar, apenas queria sua mãe. Sentiu algo espetando seu braço, e então lentamente seus músculos relaxaram.

E tudo ficou escuro...

...Novamente...

x-x-x-x

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan..." Sussurrou em seu ouvido, olhando atentamente para a garota a sua frente. Ao seu lado, se encontrava Hinata, seu lindo cabelo caindo por seus ombros, e seus místicos olhos perolados acanhadamente cheio de medo e tremor.

"O... o que houve?" Perguntou, sua vista muito embaçada dessa vez. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e sua vista voltou ao normal. Os ocupantes da sala perceberam as numerosas piscadas feitas pela garota de perfume adocicado, trocando olhares entre eles mesmos.

"Você teve uma convulsão, Sakura." Explicou Tsunade, que se encontrava de pé ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. Sakura olhou assustada para a mulher e abriu a boca para perguntar algo. Porém a resposta veio mais rápido que a pergunta:

"Já fizemos os exames necessários em sua cabeça, todos deram normais..."

"Eu não tomei nenhum remédio fora do comum." Afirmou Sakura, fazendo com que mais uma vez a resposta viesse antes que a pergunta. Tsunade apenas soltou um grunhido baixo e então deixou a sala, anunciando que mais tarde passaria para falar com ela. Em particular.

"Que susto você nos deu, Sakura..." Murmurou Kakashi, obviamente sorrindo. "Eles ainda não sabem o que é... Mas Tsunade-sama com certeza poderá fazer alguma coisa... Afinal, ela é... bem, você sabe..."

"Sim... uma mulher prendada" Sakura sorriu, tirando os olhos de Kakashi e passeando-o pela sala. Não se lembrava de nada. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar com Sasuke e então... Espera! Onde estava Sasuke! "Sasuke-kun! Onde ele está?"

"Não sabemos, Sakura... Foi ele que te trouxe aqui, e logo em seguida ele saiu correndo, não sabemos para quê..." Disse Naruto, olhando apreensivamente para a amiga. Ao seu lado, Hinata apenas a observava, as bochechas levemente coradas.

"Souka..." Ficou calada. Onde estaria Sasuke? Ele não a deixaria sozinha assim em uma situação tão delicada. Pessoas morrem em convulsões... Ele não deixaria sua flor em perigo! Nunca! A não ser que ele não soubesse que ela estava em perigo, o que ele obviamente sabia, ou então que... Que ela não estivesse em perigo...

"Hn, Naruto-kun..." Com expressão confusa, chamou o loiro, que na mesma hora voltou seu olhar - antes voltado para a garota Hyuuga ao seu lado - para Sakura. "Pode chamar Tsunade-sama, por favor? Eu acho que ela precisa saber de algo...".

"O quê? Algo sobre você?" Naruto se exaltou, preocupado com a melhor amiga que tinha. "Algo que eu possa fazer, Sakura-chan? Eu a chamarei, mas me diga, é algo urgente? Está sentindo algo?"

"Não, não, acalme-se..." Sakura mudou sua expressão confusa para uma mais alegre. "Apenas... intuição de médica."

Sorriu.

x-x-x-x

"Entendo... Isso explica algumas coisas, mas não podemos tirar conclusões apressadas..." Afirmou.

"Sim... Mas, por favor, Tsunade-sama... Não me deixe por fora, por favor." Suplicou. "Eu preciso saber... Estou grande o suficiente para arcar com responsabilidades... E você sabe, eu consigo lidar com a situação, você sabe que eu consigo!"

"Não, Sakura... Você não consegue..." Assustou a garota. "Mas não é por causa disso que vou deixá-la de fora. Contar-lhe-ei tudo que achar necessário...".

x-x-x-x

Vasculhou freneticamente pelas gavetas, jogando tudo que não lhe interessava no chão úmido e barroso, que sentia as conseqüências da temporada de chuvas no local. Encontrava-se em uma espécie de caverna adaptada, com paredes de pedra, porém em formato de paredes comuns. Por todo o lugar podiam-se ver estalagmites e estalactites, afastadas do centro da caverna. O local tinha um cheiro forte e abafado, de algo familiar que não conseguia identificar.

Parou por um segundo.

Carnificina. Esse era o cheiro; carnificina. A última vez que havia sentido esse cheiro nojento de sangue misturado com tempo fora quase seis anos no passado, quando teve a infelicidade de não morrer.

Quando presenciou sua pessoa favorita no mundo inteiro matar aqueles que mais admirava e amava. Lembrava nitidamente de ver seu irmão imergir das sombras, olhando-o friamente. Achou que ele estava ali para ajudá-lo. Ele realmente havia achado que seu irmão querido iria ajudá-lo... Achou que seu irmão querido o abraçaria forte e então pegaria quem havia feito aquilo. Mas ele não fez...

"Por que não me abraçou... onii-san?" Caiu de joelhos no chão de pedra, fazendo os mesmos arderem de leve. Sentiu as lágrimas invadindo-lhe os olhos e então mordeu a própria mão. Mas não sentiu dor.

"Ah..." Suspirou cansado. "Eu só queria saber... Por quê? Por que poder? Você já era meu herói, onii-san...".

Então fechou os olhos, com as mãos pressionadas contra sua franja negra.

"... você já era meu herói...".

x-x-x-x

Sakura deixou o hospital pela manhã do dia seguinte. Por normas do hospital, Tsunade mandou-a fazer alguns exames extras, porém ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo. Assim como Sakura, que agora gozava de seus dias livres por ordens médicas. Aproveitou para fazer uma visita a Ino, e a melhor - uma das únicas - coisa de Sasuke ter ido embora, fora o fato da loira superar sua paixão pelo rapaz e retomar sua grande amizade com a garota de cabelos rosados.

"E aí porquinha?" Sorriu para a amiga, que se encontrava com um avental branco atrás do balcão da loja de flores de seus pais.

"Tudo bem testuda?" A loira sorriu de volta, rapidamente removendo o avental e saindo de trás do balcão, se dirigindo ainda com o sorriso até a melhor amiga. A abraçou fraternamente e então as duas deixaram a loja juntas. "Okaa-san, to saindo com a Sakura!"

"Ok!" A voz doce da mãe da loira saiu abafada, devido à distância. "Vão com Deus."

Sakura sentiu um leve aperto no peito, porém disfarçou na frente da amiga, que lhe sorria amigavelmente.

"Se sente melhor, Sakura?" Perguntou Ino, enquanto andavam despreocupadamente pela vila, olhando sem muito interesse para as vitrines à volta, apenas observando o que já estavam cansadas de ver.

"Sim, estou muito melhor." Sorriu para a amiga e então continuaram a andar. "Sabe, Ino-chan... Vim te procurar porque sei de algo que precisava contar para alguém...".

"E o Naruto?" Demonstrando algum interesse, Ino comentou sobre o rapaz loiro, olhando nos olhos da amiga. "É algo sobre ele?"

"Não..." Sakura olhou de relance para o chão e então voltou seu olhar para os olhos incrivelmente azuis da amiga. "É mais sobre... eu e Sasuke...".

"Oh..." A garota fez uma cara estranha e então cruzou os braços. "Aquele idiota te fez alguma coisa?"

"Bem..." Sakura parecia desconfortável. "Eu acho que ele fez algo comigo... Com meu corpo, eu quero dizer...".

Ino parou de supetão, arregalando os olhos para uma confusa Sakura.

"VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA?" Todos à volta voltaram seus olhares para Sakura.

"O QUÊ? NÃO! É claro que não, Deus!" Sakura corou furiosamente, e então todas as pessoas voltaram de volta para seus interesses, deixando-a aliviada. "Cruzes, claro que não...".

"Ok, então..." Ino pareceu voltar a respirar normal novamente, menos assustada. "O que ele fez com você, afinal?"

"Eu... eu não sei exatamente..." Sakura olhou para o céu, cansada de ficar acordada. Queria dormir e acordar em vinte anos! "Quando eu tive a convulsão... eu não sei o que houve, ele sumiu! Ele nunca me deixaria sozinha em uma situação perigosa, mas ele me deixou."

"Entendo... Mas isso não explica o que você disse antes... O que ele fez no seu corpo?"

"Ino... eu suspeito que Sasuke tenha feito algo comigo... que tenha causado essa convulsão...".

Ino arregalou os olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez boquiabrindo-se. Sakura podia jurar ter visto a garota abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas não ouviu som algum vindo dela.

"Você tem certeza...?" Dessa vez o som finalmente saiu. Continuaram paradas no meio do caminho, enquanto o resto da vila passava por elas. "Quero dizer, o que ele poderia ter feito para causar uma convulsão em você, afinal?"

"Eu não sei... Algo em meus olhos..." Murmurou, evitando olhar nos olhos da amiga. "Não me lembro de nada, mas me lembro vagamente... Eu estava com ele, e então eu acordei no hospital... estava tudo embaçado... e desde então minha vista anda muito embaçada."

"Ele nunca te machucaria... então se ele te deixou, é porque ele sabia que não estava em perigo...!" Ino parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão que ela, aparentemente.

"Exatamente."

"Mas por que ele faria isso?"

"Nisso eu estava esperando que você me ajudasse a descobrir."

x-x-x-x

"Entendo..." Murmurou, olhando para a garota com um misto de preocupação e susto. "É muito grave o que está dizendo, Sakura. Você tem certeza disso?"

"Bem... digamos que 90".

"Então vou lhe dizer o que penso." Disse o rapaz possuidor de calmos olhos escuros. "Para mim, se ele usou algo em você, com certeza foi um jutsu proibido que ele aprendeu com... bem, com Orochimaru...".

"Souka... mas que tipo de jutsu poderia ser esse?" Questionou-se, os olhos vagando pelo local.

"Isso eu não posso te informar, infelizmente." Disse. "Mas quem sabe eu não possa ajudá-la?"

"Como?" Perguntou, seus olhos cheio de dúvida.

"Observando-te... você sabe, eu tenho um grande poder observador, posso anotar tudo, enquanto você treina e faz suas coisas... e então podemos analisar, quem sabe cheguemos a uma conclusão, certo?"

"Faria isso por mim!" Perguntou Sakura, seus olhos enchendo-se de esperança. "Obrigada, Shikamaru!"

Pulou em direção ao rapaz, enlaçando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. A suas costas, não podia ver, mas sua amiga loira a olhava com ciúmes.

"Que problemático..." O rapaz deu leves tapinhas nas costas da garota, soltando um pequeno sorriso. "Mas você tem que me ajudar em algo...".

"Qualquer coisa!"

"Ok... mas é uma coisa particular." Ele disse, antes de soltarem-se do abraço. O rapaz olhou de relance para a loira e então sorriu para Sakura.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shikamaru!" Sakura sorriu.

x-x-x-x

Shikamaru quebrou a cabeça na próxima semana para descobrir o que o moreno – sumido até então – havia feito com a garota de cabelos róseos. Andava com ela para todos os lados, e, com a permissão da Hokage, nem ao menos treinava com os outros chunnins, e muito menos participava de missões. Apenas observava os treinos de Sakura com a Hokage, observava-a enquanto comia, enquanto dormia, enquanto andava... Enfim, observava-a em tudo que ela fazia.

"Cara, que saco..." Shikamaru bocejou pela enésima vez aquela noite, observando Sakura enquanto esta dormia. Ela era realmente muito bonita. Isso iria ajudá-lo muito. "Três e meia...".

Sakura abriu os olhos de supetão, e os manteve abertos. Shikamaru parou de olhar para a cama e voltou seu olhar para a expressão da garota. Neutra.

"Sakura?" Porém ela não respondeu. Parecia ainda estar dormindo. "Sakura? Está... acordada?"

Nenhuma resposta. Tratou de anotar isso apressadamente no bloco que carregava consigo 24 horas por dia na última semana, logo então se voltando para a garota.

"Sakura?" Estalou os dedos na frente dela, porém nada aconteceu. Lembrou da garota dizendo-lhe ter sono pesado. Passou os dedos em frente aos olhos dela, para ver se eles os acompanhavam, porém de nada adiantou. Resolveu acorda-la, estava começando a assustá-lo. "Sakura!"

A garota piscou os olhos e então olhou para ele, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. Ela suava frio. Tinha os olhos cerrados, porém parecia estar assustada. E sem sono.

"O que houve?" Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, e Shikamaru anotou isso mentalmente. "Estava de olhos abertos novamente?"

"É... E dessa vez foi mais assustador." Disse, ainda assustado com a reação dela. "Você estava... Sakura, o que é isso...?"

Shikamaru levantou-se de supetão, fazendo com que a cadeira na qual se encontrava sentado caísse.

"Mas que...?" Sakura sentiu seus olhos arderem muito, e então lágrimas caírem deles... A única diferença era que as lágrimas tinham cor de sangue.

x-x-x-x

N/A: Esse capítulo não vai ter agradecimentos, mas no próximo eu agradeço pelos dois x.x

Comentem peçouas 8D


	6. I miss you

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo VI

xx I miss you xx

O natal estava chegando. As pessoas já haviam começado a enfeitar suas casas com luzinhas de piscar, bolinhas vermelhas e até já haviam começado a montar as árvores. Estavam todos cativados pelo espírito de natal e toda a esperança que ele trazia.

"Ah, cara..." Um mês e ainda não haviam descoberto nada. E também nada de Sasuke aparecer. Sakura já estava começando a perder as esperanças, o que era bastante irônico levando em conta o fato de novembro ser o começo da época da esperança. "Não sabemos de nada... Isso já está começando a me irritar...".

"Gomen ne, Shika-kun..." Sakura sorriu em desculpas, sabendo que estava atrasando o rapaz em seus treinos e missões como chunnin. "Eu estou atrasando o seu treino...".

"Ajudar amigos faz parte do treino." Sorriu Shikamaru, suas mãos passeando nervosamente uma sobre a outra. Estava começando a nevar.

"Olha, está começando a nevar..." Murmurou Sakura, com seus olhos brilhando enquanto passeavam pelo céu quase branco. "Eu adoro quando neva...".

"Mesmo?"

"Me lembra minha mãe."

Permaneceram em silêncio.

"Sua mãe era muito bonita...".

"Era sim."

"Você se parece com ela."

Mais silêncio.

"Obrigada..." O silêncio não era desconfortável. Pelo contrário. "Sabe... quando eu era pequena e meu pai brigava comigo... eu me trancava no meu quarto e ficava deitada, olhando pela janela. Minha mãe dizia que um dia um milagre de natal aconteceria para mim, e somente para mim. Até que um dia, depois de uma briga com meu pai, eu fiquei no meu quarto, olhei para a janela... e começou a nevar...".

"O seu milagre...".

"O nosso milagre... Meu e da minha mãe."

"Entendo..." E então se abraçaram. "Feliz quase natal Sakura."

"Feliz quase natal, Shikamaru." Sorriu.

x-x-x-x

O jantar aquela noite fora bastante agradável. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Lee e Ino haviam resolvido aparecer para jantarem com ela. Jantaram todos juntos, em volta da mesa de jantar para seis pessoas, e ainda faltou espaço, pois Shikamaru ainda se encontrava com Sakura.

"Não se preocupem, eu me sento separado, já jantei mesmo..." Disse Shikamaru, enquanto todos se sentavam à mesa, com Sakura na ponta e Ino na outra. Todos estavam muito felizes. Shikamaru sentou-se em uma cadeira pelo menos três metros afastado e ficou a afagar Akamaru, enquanto este se mantinha deitado ao lado da cadeira.

"Ouvi dizer que o próximo chunnin shiken vai ser ano que vem, em junho ou julho..." Disse Naruto, com uma expressão determinada tomando conta de seus olhos. "Dessa vez tenho certeza que vencerei!"

"É assim que se fala, Naruto-kun!" Disse Lee, enquanto seus olhos flamejavam. "Espero que dessa vez eu tenha a chance de lutar contra você, Naruto-kun!"

"Você não tem chance!" E assim a discursão continuou, com muitos risos e notícias. Naruto e Hinata estavam namorando, Lee havia completado diversas missões de rank B sem Gai, o aniversário de Ino estava perto... Enfim, diversas notícias boas e motivos de comemoração.

"Alguém teve alguma notícia de Sasuke?" Perguntou Kiba, que já não agüentava segurar a pergunta. Todos os outros pareciam concordar, menos Naruto.

"Bem... Na verdade não, mas eu nem estou ligando para isso..." Disse Sakura, suas mãos descansando sobre a mesa, em volta do prato. "No último mês estive mais preocupada com o que ele fez comigo, e não onde ele está. Não posso mais ficar atrás de alguém que nem ao menos tenho certeza de que estará comigo semana que vem."

"Está mais que certa, Sasuke é um idiota!" Esbravejou Naruto, enfurecido. "Espero que descubram logo o que ele fez com você, Sakura-chan."

"Nós vamos." Disse Shikamaru, intrometendo-se na conversa. "Te garanto que vamos."

"Isso mesmo." Sakura sorriu para o Nara. Estava muito feliz, mesmo sem Sasuke. Sem ele tinha muito mais tempo para ela mesma, e o melhor de tudo, para os amigos. Havia virado amiga de pessoas que antes achava idiota, e havia se aproximado daqueles que mostravam ser seus amigos de verdade, como todos que estavam ali na mesa e mais outras pessoas. Sem contar que havia ficado realmente forte. Como Tsunade quase nunca supervisionava seus treinos e Shikamaru estava sempre por perto, ele a ajudava com alguns jutsus.

"Alguém quer sobremesa?" Perguntou Sakura, levantando-se da mesa com um sorriso. Todos sorriram e falaram ao mesmo tempo, tornando o som indistinguível. Apenas reconhecia a voz de Naruto gritando e o latido – agora grosso – de Akamaru no meio da conversa animada. Talvez não precisasse mesmo de Sasuke...

Entrou na cozinha, fechando a porta atrás de si. Já não podia mais ouvir a voz dos amigos, estava sozinha na cozinha. Sozinha.

...mas isso não a impedia de amá-lo.

x-x-x-x

O próximo dia Sakura passou confinada no escritório da Hokage, preparando antídotos para diversos venenos e remédios para queimaduras de todos os graus. O bom de ser do circulo de confiança da Hokage era que ela sabia de coisas que ninguém mais no mundo saberia. Realmente estava pronta para o próximo chunnin shiken. Mal podia esperar para ele chegar.

"Waa..." Bocejou Shikamaru entediado. Realmente ele passava três quartos do dia bocejando, e o outro quarto observando o céu de relance. "Nisso eu nem posso te ajudar, medicina não é meu forte... Só fiz um curso básico que todo chunnin precisa fazer, mas aposto que tudo que eu sei você já aprendeu há muito tempo com a Hokage-sama."

"Tudo bem, eu me viro..." Sorriu Sakura, usando um par de luvas de couro muito grossas, que se confundiam com luvas de goleiro de futebol, exceto pelo fato de serem menos detalhadas e maiores, cobrindo o antebraço inteiro, e mais grossas. "Acho que acabei... Chama Tsunade-sama para mim?"

"Ok..." Shikamaru se levantou da cadeira em que se encontrava sentado e saiu da sala com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Hm..." Sakura colocou um pouco do antídoto que preparava em um frasco de vidro e então descansou as costas de volta na cadeira de madeira que se encontrava sentada. "O que será que Sasuke está fazendo agora...?"

"ESQUECE ESSE IDIOTA!" Respondeu sua Sakura interior. Sakura assustou-se. Nem ao menos se lembrava da última vez que havia conversado com sua Inner. Deveria ter sido muito tempo atrás, pois a Inner havia se mantido bastante quieta nos últimos tempos.

"Acho que é a primeira vez que você está certa..." Murmurou para si mesma, observando o líquido de cor de titica de gato em suas mãos.

"Falando sozinha, Sakura?" Perguntou a Hokage, que havia acabado de entrar na sala, acompanhada de Shikamaru. Ambos usavam roupas de frio, e pela janela podiam ver a neve caindo lentamente. Era a época favorita do ano de todo mundo.

"Err... Mais ou menos..." Sakura sorriu envergonhada e entregou o frasco para a Godaime, que o abriu lentamente, com uma expressão neutra. Ela cheirou o conteúdo, olhou a textura, a cor e então o repousou sobre a mesa.

"Sakura..." A Godaime sorriu. "Eu criei um gênio."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Sakura sorriu, sentindo-se feliz. Estava cansada de ficar pelos cantos chorando por Sasuke. Havia decidido; iria esquecê-lo. Para sempre.

"Sakura, eu diria que em relação a outras pessoas que querem estudar medicina ninja você está digamos... uns quatro anos e meio adiantada." A Hokage sorriu, sentando-se em sua cadeira. "Se não fosse tão jovem, acho que poderia até ser uma médica-nin... Não tenho muito mais coisas sobre medicina a lhe ensinar... Apenas coisas avançadas... Acho que ficaremos um tempo nos concentrando mais em jutsus e sua força, e treinaremos um pouco menos jutsus medicinais, aproveitando que está adiantada. Continue com seu estágio no hospital de Konoha, e qualquer coisa me informe."

"Está certo. Obrigada Hokage-sama." Agradeceu sinceramente. Iria finalmente virar uma kunoichi forte. Orgulharia tanto seus... Pais...

"Agora chega de falar de treinamento..." Disse a Hokage, desencostando-se do encosto de sua cadeira e se aproximando do tampo da mesa, descansando suas mãDisse a Hokage, desencostando-se do encosto de sua cadeira e se aproximando do tampo da mesa, descansando suas mcinais, aproveios sobre o mesmo. "Eu quero saber de você, Sakura. Pode nos dar licença um instante, Shikamaru?"

"É claro." Shikamaru saiu a sala com um aceno de cabeça e então a Godaime voltou-se para sua aluna.

"E então?" Tsunade voltou a se encostar em sua cadeira, olhando carinhosamente para Sakura. "Me conte como está..."

"Eu estou ótima." Sakura sentiu-se suja. Não estava ótima. Apenas não estava terrível. "Não completa ainda. Mas muito melhor. Eu tenho muito mais amigos agora. Acredita que tenho amigos de verdade? Além de Naruto, claro... Tenho Shikamaru, ele me dá força, é tranqüilo... Tem o Kiba, ele é protetor, afobado, descolado... E a Hinata também. Ela é **muito** tímida, calma, esforçada... E o Lee-san, também... ele é muito legal comigo, me lembra o Naruto numa versão mais engraçada e bizarra. Mas com o mesmo carinho."

"Aposto que você se sente muito bem com eles."

"Ganhou a aposta, Hokage-sama." Sakura sorriu. "Que milagre..."

"Ei! Está dizendo que eu jogo mal?" A Hokage olhou desafiadoramente para Sakura.

"Se a carapulça serve..." Sorriu de volta.

"Ora, sua!" A Hokage se levantou, correndo atrás de Sakura, que havia corrido pela porta da sala. Shikamaru, a contragosto, teve que correr atrás das duas, pois sua missão ainda não havia terminado.

Sakura sorriu. Estava ótima.

x-x-x-x

Estava péssimo. Não sabia mais o que fazer para ficar forte. Havia treinado com Kakashi, havia abandonado Kakashi. Havia treinado com Orochimaru e havia matado Orochimaru. Havia lutado contra seu irmão e... havia perdido contra seu irmão. Sem contar que estava longe de sua flor, sabendo que ela com certeza estava sofrendo muito com o que ele havia feito a ela. Noites em claro, dores e vista turva. Sem contar a convulsão. Sentia náuseas só de pensar.

"Sinto muito Sakura..." Suspirou. "Sinto muito, minha flor."

Olhando para o céu até parecia que estava tudo bem. Parecia que sua flor de formosura estava ali do seu lado. Parecia que seus pais estavam logo ali, preparando o jantar, enquanto seu irmão se encontrava treinando, ao seu lado. E seus tios estavam lá, estendendo as roupas, enquanto ele apenas observava o céu, de mãos dadas com sua flor. Parecia um sonho.

Levantou a mão direita:

"Matar meu irmão..."

E logo em seguida a esquerda:

"... e reconstruir o clã."

Olhou para as duas mãos erguidas a sua frente. Passeou os olhos pelas duas, sabendo qual _deveria_ seguir e qual _queria_ seguir. O querer e o dever são coisas muito diferentes. Ele sabia que o dever era o que devia fazer primeiro... mas sentia falta de fazer o que queria. Sentia falta de ser feliz.

"Sinto muito Sakura-chan..." Abaixou a mão esquerda. "...mas eu sou destro."

x-x-x-x

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo os olhos arderem novamente. Shikamaru havia adormecido na cadeira ao seu lado. Ele parecia bastante cansado, com enormes olheiras sob os olhos e dormindo profundamente. Sentiu-se culpada. Se não precisasse de ajuda para tudo talvez ele não estaria tão cansado assim.

"Shikamaru, acorda." Balançou de leve o ombro esquerdo do rapaz, que abriu os olhos de imediato.

"Aconteceu alg-?" Porém Sakura o interrompeu:

"Não, nada." Sakura tirou a mão do ombro forte do rapaz e a repousou sobre seu colo, coberto pelo lençol. "Eu acho que chega, não? Quero dizer, um mês é muito tempo... Por que não me diz para que queria minha ajuda? Talvez assim possamos ficar quites, certo?"

"Bem..." E então contou.

x-x-x-x

Saiu da loja de flores de seus pais apressadamente. Finalmente poderia ir treinar, já estava cansada de ficar na loja. O movimento no natal era grande, especialmente porque estava muito frio, e encontrar flores tão bonitas quanto as da loja Yamanaka era muito difícil. Parecia que metade da vila havia decidido comprar flores, e, ao contrário do que havia imaginado, seus pais haviam decidido começar a vender árvores. Árvores de natal, para sua infelicidade. Hoje não estava sendo um bom dia, pensou.

"Yare yare..." Andou pela rua de terra da vila, agora coberta de neve, com as mãos - protegidas por luvas - dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco. Usava longas botas quentes nos pés e calças compridas. Estava muito frio. Espirrou.

Odiava o frio.

"Hmpf..." No vidro de uma loja pôde ver seu reflexo esbelto. Aquela roupa caía muito bem nela. Sorriu. Adorava quando os rapazes caíam aos seus pés. Porém o único que queria... bem, não caía. "Meu nariz tá vermelho... Droga."

Corou de leve ao se lembrar do rapaz de longos cabelos negros. Ele tinha olhos tão penetrantes... Tinha o corpo alvo, e parecia não ligar para nada além de Sakura. Droga! Todos a achavam linda, educada, gentil, forte... E a verdade é que sempre sentiu inveja dela.

Envergonhou-se. Tinha inveja de sua melhor amiga.

Aquela que sabia que sempre estaria do seu lado, não importasse o que. Aquela que a ajudou quando seus avós morreram, aquela que lutou com ela para prová-la que ela ainda era forte, sim. Aquela que preferiu a ela ao invés de se jogar aos pés de seu grande amor quando este havia voltado.

"Ino-chan!" Aquela que a chamava...

"Sakura-chan..." Virou-se lentamente, encarando sua melhor amiga se aproximando de mãos dadas com Shikamaru, ambos sorrindo. Estranhou. Era difícil encontrar Shikamaru sorrindo. "Yo, Sakura-chan... Shikamaru." O último nome adicionou a contragosto, quando ambos alcançaram a garota.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan." Sakura parecia muito feliz, também. Parecia que todos estavam tendo o melhor dia, menos ela. Mas, enfim, não poderia ficar pior.

"Ino." Shikamaru murmurou preguiçosamente.

"Grandes notícias, porquinha!" Sakura não havia perdido essa mania de chamá-la de porquinha ainda. Assim como ela mesma não havia perdido a mania de chamá-la de testuda. "Shikamaru e eu... estamos namorando!"

Sakura parecia radiante.

... Mordeu a própria língua. Poderia ficar pior, sim.

"Nani!" Sentiu as lágrimas querendo invadir-lhe os olhos, porém fez das tripas coração e as prendeu, soltando num lugar um sorriso muito falso, fingindo uma alegria a qual não possuia. "Er... Eu... Parabéns!"

Abraçou a amiga, recebendo um olhar estranho do rapaz ao seu lado. Deu leves tapinhas nas costas da amiga e então sentiu as lágrimas mais uma vez invadirem seus olhos. Tratou de desfarçar. Não queria acabar com a felicidade da amiga. Não mais uma vez.

"Nossa, eu tenho que ir, Sakura-chan..." Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Mas estou muito feliz, de verdade. Apareçam para o jantar, vamos comemorar."

E sem esperar uma resposta Ino saiu correndo.

x-x-x-x

"Ela não gosta de mim."

"Claro que gosta, não seja idiota."

"Ela parecia alegre..."

"Você pode ser um gênio, mas é péssimo com as garotas."

"Garotas são tão complicadas..."

"Ela te ama."

"Ela me odeia."

"Ela estava quase chorando..."

"Ela estava sorrindo."

"Ela estava _fingindo_ sorrir. É diferente." Argumentou Sakura, seus olhos demonstrando felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Felicidade por poder ajudar seu amigo, e tristeza por ter visto Ino triste. A última vez que havia visto Ino triste fora quando sua avó morrera, seis meses atrás. "Eu sou garota, entendo disso melhor que você."

Nunca havia visto Ino triste como hoje.

"Se ela gostasse de mim não ficaria triste." Anunciou, seus olhos vagando pelo céu tão branco quanto papel. Ainda iria nevar muito. "Se ela gostasse de mim ficaria com ciúmes. Você conhece a Ino! Lembra como ela ficava quando te via com o Sasuke."

"É diferente." Sentiu uma pequena pontada com a menção do nome do rapaz possuidor da beleza mais grandiosa que já havia visto. Sentia saudades de estar com ele. Sentia saudades dele...? "Ela não gostava de Sasuke... ela tinha uma queda por Sasuke. Você ela ama de verdade."

"Não sei não, viu..." Suspirou sonolentamente e voltou seus olhos pros olhos da garota de cabelos rosados. Pôde ver algo de diferente nos olhos dela. Eles pareciam mais escuros.

"Acredite em mim. Eu a conheço desde pequena." Sorriu Sakura, sentindo uma leve ardência nos olhos. Os esfregou de leve, e então sentiu-os voltarem ao normal. Era apenas o frio. "Está frio, não?"

"Sim..." Respondeu monossílabo, percebendo que os olhos da garota pareciam ter voltado ao normal. Por enquanto.

x-x-x-x

Chegaram cedo para o jantar na casa de Ino. Os pais da garota não estavam, então ficariam com a casa só para eles.

Ino os recebeu com um sorriso fingido, indo logo abraçar Sakura. Porém apenas soltou um aceno para Shikamaru. Entraram na grande e confortável casa, e, assim que o fizeram, sentiram-se incrivelmente bem. Estava quente lá dentro. Do lado de fora, já coberto de neve, não sentiam mais nenhuma parte do corpo, enquanto do lado de dentro sentiam seus músculos relaxarem, e a ponta dos dedos ganharem sensibilidade mais uma vez.

O céu do lado de fora se encontrava quase tão negro quanto os cabelos de Shikamaru, sem nenhuma estrela a vista, somente a luz mesclando-se com a escuridão do céu de inverno. Era uma terrivelmente linda e fria noite.

Parecia Sasuke.

"Er..." Ino parecia nervosa com algo. "Vamos?"

"Hai." Murmurou Sakura, sentindo suas bochechas corarem levemente ao pegar na mão de Shikamaru. Andaram juntos até o cômodo ao lado, passando por um estreito corredor com piso de madeira e diversas fotos à parede. Fotos de Ino com Sakura, com seus pais e com seu time. Também haviam fotos individuais, mas a que mais chamou a atenção de Sakura foi uma em particular, onde se encontravam todos reunidos. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, TenTen e Rock Lee, com Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai e Azuma atrás, cada um com as mãos em cima da cabeça de um gennin. Kakashi estava com as mãos em cima das cabeças de Sakura e Sasuke.

"Essa foto..." Sakura parou de supetão, chamando a atenção dos outros dois ocupantes do estreito "aposento". Viraram-se para observar o que havia chamado a atenção da garota, e seus olhos, assim como os dela, haviam subitamente perdido-se dentro da imagem alegre de todos os seus amigos. Estavam todos tão sorridentes... Fora a tão pouco tempo e mesmo assim tanto tempo atrás... Tinham tão poucos problemas e mesmo assim se preocupavam tanto...

"Tem uns dois anos e meio, não é?" Disse Ino, ainda com os olhos fixos sobre a imagem. "Foi a tão pouco tempo atrás, e mesmo assim parece uma eternidade..."

"Amadurecemos tanto nos últimos anos..." Sorriu Sakura, observando a imagem sorridente de Naruto e a aparentemente mal humorada de Sasuke - que mesmo assim tinha os lábios meio curvados em um pequeno sorriso. Olhou para Kakashi-sensei e de repente o time 7 lhe parecia tudo. De repente se tornar uma médica-nin era difícil, tendo que deixar tudo aquilo para trás. De repente sentia falta de limpar a vila, ou capturar um cachorro fujão. De repente missões de Rank D eram mais valiosas que qualquer missão Rank S.

"É verdade..." Ino olhou de relance para Shikamaru, e então voltou seu olhar vago para o chão coberto por um pequeno tapete de pérsia. "Eu sinto falta dos velhos treinos do time... das missões Rank D..."

"Eu também." Murmurou Shikamaru, olhando para Ino.

"Ino, eu preciso ir... ao banheiro..." E então Sakura saiu apressadamente por onde haviam entrado, deixando uma perplexa Ino e um apreensivo Shikamaru para trás. "Encontro vocês na sala de jantar." E então sumiu da vista dos dois.

"Sabe, Ino..." Shikamaru segurou delicadamente o queixo da garota, que olhava para o chão. "Ser um chunnin sem você é muito chato"

"Mesmo?" Ino sorriu, agora olhando nos olhos de Shikamaru. Este, que ainda segurava seu queixo, deixou sua mão deslizar suavemente pela bochecha - agora rosada - da loira. Ela era tão linda...

"Eu sinto falta..." Se aproximou, lentamente. "...de ter você por perto..." Agora estavam a milímetros de distância.

"Eu também..." Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e seus lábios secarem. Inconscientemente passou a língua sobre eles, logo depois mordendo o lábio inferior. "Mas... Sakura é minha amiga..."

Se afastou, deixando Shikamaru assustado. Seu coração batia mais forte que nunca, e suas mãos estavam frias. Sentiu um calafrio ao ver a loira mordiscando seu próprio lábio inferior e desejou que ela fizesse isso... bem... nele.

"Você não entende..." Shikamaru estava quase desesperado. Se aproximou novamente, dessa vez rapidamente, não deixando chances para a garota escapar. "Eu não gosto da Sakura desse jeito... e nem ela gosta de mim... A gente nem nunca se beijou..."

Ino sentiu seu coração apenas bater cada vez mais forte, enquanto sentia o rapaz segurando seus braços firmemente, porém sem machucá-la. Se quisesse poderia livrar-se dos braços dele... mas não queria.

"Então, o que...?" Parou sua sentença na metade, ao sentir os lábios do rapaz roçarem de leve sobre os dela. Calou-se imediatamente e fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia as mãos dele afrouxarem de leve sobre seus braços. Trouxe seus próprios braços para os ombros largos dele, acariciando-os de leve até repousar seus dedos sobre as bochechas quentes do rapaz. Estremeceu de leve ao sentir dois braços fortes enlaçarem sua cintura de uma maneira carinhosa e decidida ao mesmo tempo, em um misto de ternura e desejo ao mesmo tempo.

Sem pensar duas vezes aprofundou o beijo, explorando cada canto da boca da loira.

Sua amizade com Sakura realmente havia valido a pena.

x-x-x-x

O cheiro imundo de decomposição misturado com fezes entrou em suas narinas.

Sentiu seus olhos dilatarem em nojo e então adentrou o local a passadas lentas e inaudíveis. O único barulho que se ouvia era o de uma eventual gota ou outra caindo do teto. Um som quase perturbante, levando em conta o fato do local se encontrar completamente vazio e mal cheiroso. Comprimiu um resmungo rouco e se aproximou do corpo que cinco metros a sua frente jazia. Um corpo coberto de larvas e animais, que entravam e saíam constantemente de qualquer buraco que encontrassem pela frente no corpo pálido e imóvel. Torceu o nariz e virou-se, ignorando o homem multilado de longos cabelos negros, agora sem olhos e com buracos por todos os cantos em seu corpo alvo.

"Então esteve aqui..." Concluiu, ao não encontrar o que procurava. "...meu irmão."

x-x-x-x

Voltou para casa sozinha aquela noite, deixando até suas luvas e seu casaco - sem contar Shikamaru - na casa de sua amiga. Eles pareciam felizes. Isso era muito bom. Há tempos não via Ino sorridente como havia visto-a aquela noite.

Lembrou-se do seu primeiro beijo com Sasuke. Fora algo furioso, urgente... O que o tornava ainda mais especial era o fato de este ter sido roubado.

"I miss you..." Murmurou em inglês, lembrando-se de uma música que sua mãe cantava pra ela quando criança. "I miss you so much..."

N/A: Primeira vez que Sakura sente falta do Sasuke 8D o que será que vai aconteceeer/è.é/ duashiusa ar de suspense XDDD


	7. Senseless

- The Avenger's Flower -

Capítulo VII

xx Senseless xx

Finalmente havia chegado.

Dezembro. Época de festa e alegria, de dar e receber, de passar com quem você gosta. A época mais feliz do ano. A comemoração do nascimento daquele que se se sacrificou por todos. Comemoração da harmonia e gratidão. Comemoração...

Plaft!

... Da guerra anual de bolas de neve.

"E mais uma vez, pelo terceeeiro ano seguido...!" Naruto fazia suspense e puxava as palavras, falando de um jeito bem lento e intrigante. "O tiiiime sete é o vencedooooor!"

Naruto começou uma dança estranha, que se confundia com um ritual de acasalamento de animais gordos e moles.

Era a melhor época do ano.

"Adoro o Natal..." Sorriu Ino, abraçando carinhosamente o braço direito de Shikamaru, que apenas sorria para o céu.

"Pensei que odiasse." Respondeu Shikamaru, voltando seu olhar para a loira.

"Não depois do que houve."

A melhor.

x-x-x-x

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama." Bateu de leve na porta, entrando sem esperar uma resposta, assim como fazia todas as manhãs. "Animada com o Natal?"

"É uma boa época..." Sorriu Tsunade, perdida em lembranças. "E quanto a você? Como vai passar o Natal esse ano, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura pensou por um instante, após dirigir-se até a mesa da Hokage e sentar-se. Nos últimos três anos havia passado os Natais no hospital de Konoha ou em missão, não querendo muito comemorar, por assim dizer. Esse Natal queria que fosse diferente. Não queria ficar sozinha. Não mais. Não queria ficar presa às lembranças, à memória. Apenas queria sentir o espírito natalino e sorrir. Com seus amigos. _Como_ seus amigos.

"Vai ser meu primeiro Natal sem minha mãe..." Pensou Sakura em voz alta, entristecendo por dentro, porém sem mostrar muito por fora. "Todo Natal ela fazia algo especial para mim. Especialmente quando comíamos todos juntos, em volta da mesa."

Tsunade nada disse, apenas fez um esforço para tentar lembrar-se de sua mãe.

Não conseguiu.

"Eu acho que quero algo assim, sabe?" Sakura parecia sem graça. "Do tipo todos em volta da mesa... um grande pernil, muitos amigos juntos... Algo do gênero sabe? Eu sinto falta disso...".

"Eu também."

Ficaram caladas por alguns minutos, cada uma perdida em suas próprias memórias. Cada uma presa em seu próprio passado manchado de sangue e dor. Cada uma com seus próprios receios e arrependimentos.

"Queria ter passado mais natais com minha mãe..." Disse Sakura, sem lágrima alguma nos olhos, porém com uma pitada de tristeza em sua voz, agora presa em sua garganta. "Eu... queria..."

"Então vamos." Disse Tsunade, levantando-se de supetão. "Vamos fazer o melhor Natal de sua vida, Sakura-chan. Vamos reunir todos os gennins, os senseis, seus amigos... Convide-os todos para cá. Vamos passar um Natal feliz, Sakura. Em memória aos velhos tempos de felicidade."

"H-hontou ka?" Sakura parecia que iria explodir de tanta felicidade. Levantou-se em um salto e jogou-se nos braços de sua mestra. "Arigatou, Tsunade-sama! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Não há de quê, Sakura..." Passou uma mão sobre o topo da cabeça da menina. "Não há de quê."

Era tudo sua culpa...

x-x-x-x

O resto do dia Sakura passou nas ruas, fazendo compras. Enquanto andava de uma loja a outra, convidava todos aqueles que encontrava. Todos que conhecia e confiava, pelo menos.

"Iruka-sensei..." Lembrou-se de seu sensei dos velhos tempos de academia e sorriu, indo correndo com as compras nas mãos até a velha e grande academia ninja. Passara alguns dos melhores momentos por ali.

Sorriu.

Lembrou-se do dia que Naruto e Sasuke acidentalmente se beijaram.

"Como eu era idiota..." Sorriu Sakura, lembrando-se que ficara brava por aquilo. Era criança e era feliz. Tinha seus pais. Não tinha amigos, mas era feliz. Pensando bem, não voltaria àqueles tempos. Se pudesse escolher, voltaria aos tempos do time 7. Lá tinha amigos, família e tudo que realmente importava para ela. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido desde então... Grandes e dolorosas trocas foram feitas. Grandes perdas e grandes ganhos foram conquistados. Mas pelo menos sabia que tinha seus amigos.

Mas não tinha mais sua mãe...

_Por que não consigo parar de sentir falta dela? Por que essa dor simplesmente não vai embora? É tudo tão... Vazio..._

"Sakura!" Iruka-sensei.

"Aah!" Sakura sorriu, de olhos fechados. Iruka se encontrava à porta da academia, alguns metros a sua frente. Aproveitou para limpar os olhos sem que o antigo sensei visse, e logo em seguida caminhou até o mesmo, ainda carregando as compras. "Ohayo, Iruka-sensei."

"Ohayo, Sakura." Iruka sorriu, sua cicatriz cortando o rosto contorcendo-se. "Como vai?"

"Muito bem." Mentiu, mostrando um sorriso simples. Nem falso, nem verdadeiro. Apenas um sorriso. "Os treinos com a Godaime vão muito bem, já sei bastante sobre antídotos, até. A Godaime disse que eu estou adiantada."

"Que bom." Iruka abriu espaço para a garota entrar, que prontamente obedeceu. Iruka entrou logo após, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Mas não foi isso que quis dizer."

Andaram por um longo corredor com piso de cimento por todo o seu comprimento, e várias portas cortando suas paredes, tanto do lado esquerdo quanto do direito. Seguiram por um caminho conhecido por Sakura, até a antiga sala de aula. Pararam à porta, olhando um para o outro.

"Sabe, Sakura..." Iruka colocou uma mão sobre o ombro direito dela, olhando-a carinhosamente. "Eu perdi meus pais menor que você... Devia ter a idade do Sasuke quando perdeu os próprios..."

Sakura desviou o olhar.

"Eu..." Iruka sentiu um nó na garganta, porém continuou. "Eu aprendi a não sentir ressentimentos... Na verdade nunca os senti. Apenas... Sakura, meus pais foram mortos pela Kyuubi. Eu... Você não imagina o quanto eu gosto de Naruto. Eu o adoro como um parente, como um irmão!"

"Você não quer..." Sakura olhou novamente para os olhos de Iruka. "Comparar Naruto com Itachi, quer? Quero dizer, ele era grande o suficiente para... para ter consciência de seus atos! Deus, que tipo de pessoa mata os próprios pais...?"

"Sakura..." Iruka suspirou, cansado. "O que eu quero dizer é que... o que Sasuke está fazendo é errado, Sakura. Vingança é um sentimento desprezível. Olhe só para você; teve sua mãe assassinada e não está atrás de vingança. Seu pai a abandonou e nem por isso está sendo fria e matando qualquer um."

"Sasuke não está matando _qualquer um_." Retorquiu Sakura, sentindo-se desconfortável. "Ele nunca matou ninguém."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Está bem." Iruka tirou a mão do ombro da garota e suspirou novamente, olhando para a porta. "Apenas lembre-se do seu amor por Sasuke. Nunca se esqueça também do seu amor por sua mãe. Prometa-me que nunca se esquecerá dela."

"Eu _nunca_ me esqueceria dela." Afirmou Sakura, com uma segurança que espantou até ela mesma. "Nem em um bilhão de anos."

"Bom." Iruka sorriu, agora olhando para ela. "Sabe Sakura... eu me lembro do dia que você entrou para a academia. Você era pequenininha, e vinha de mãos dadas com sua mãe. Se lembra que vocês brigavam direto? Você parecia até uma adolescente, mesmo daquele tamanhinho apenas."

Sakura riu baixo, fazendo esforço para lembrar-se de quando entrou na academia. Não conseguiu lembrar-se dos detalhes, mas lembrava de ter sido trazida por sua mãe. Estava brava com ela, mas não se lembrava por quê.

"Por que eu estava brava com ela mesmo?" Perguntou Sakura, perdida em memórias. "Eu lembro de estar muito emburrada com algo que minha mãe tinha feito... Algo do gênero."

"Você estava brava com ela..." Iruka sorriu. "... porque você queria que seu pai te trouxesse no primeiro dia da academia. E não sua mãe."

"Mesmo?" Sakura espantou-se. Lembrava-se de quando pequena brigar bastante com sua mãe, mas não se lembrava de ter seu pai como preferido. Lembrava-se de brigar bastante com sua mãe, e por isso Sasuke a achava fútil. Deus, como ela era fútil...

"Mesmo." Iruka riu da expressão dela. "Está vendo como após um tempo alguém que achamos chata pode acabar virando nossa pessoa favorita no mundo? E como a sua pessoa favorita pode acabar... te traindo?"

"Naruto virou meu melhor amigo. Minha pessoa favorita." Sorriu Sakura. "E Sasuke apenas me trouxe dor."

"Yare..." Iruka olhou novamente para a porta. "Eu tenho que dar uma aula agora, Sakura. Não quer me dar uma ajudinha?"

"Eu adoraria." Sakura sorriu, seguindo Iruka enquanto este fazia seu caminho para dentro da sala de aula. Pôde reconhecer alguns garotos de relance, como Konohamaru, o neto do Terceiro, e seus dois amigos, o menino catarrento e a menina de cabelos estranhos. Sorriu, lembrando-se de seus tempos de academia.

Pensando bem, não voltaria no tempo se tivesse a chance.

Apenas viveria o presente.

Porque Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas.

x-x-x-x

O resto da tarde Sakura passou na companhia de Iruka, aproveitando a boa companhia. Embora ele fosse um sensei, ele ainda era jovem, era apenas uns seis ou sete anos mais velho que ela. Sakura se surpreendia. Era incrível como parecemos conhecer uma pessoa de verdade, até que um dia você amadurece e tem uma conversa de verdade com essa pessoa. Ela parece uma pessoa nova, um novo amigo.

"Muito obrigada pelo ramen, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura sorriu, depositando a vasilha vazia de ramen sobre o balcão do Ichiraku. "Fico muito feliz de ter passado perto da academia. Sem querer ofender, mas eu não sabia que você era tão legal."

"Acontece." Iruka sorriu, depositando sua vasilha sobre a mesa também. "Quando você não tiver o que fazer, pode dar uma passada por lá. Ficarei feliz em te mostrar o resto da academia. A parte que os estudantes não podem ir."

"Hontou ka?" Sakura sorriu. "E o que tem lá dentro?"

"Muitas coisas..." Iruka olhou para o céu com um sorriso. "Uma biblioteca de livros de jutsus, muito útil... Algumas armas, essas coisas. Quando você virar chunnin vai entender melhor. Se bem que eu acho que você já tem o nível de um chunnin há tempos."

"Obrigada..." Sakura corou, envergonhada. "Ah é! Que idiota eu sou! Quase me esqueço! Eu fui na academia para convidá-lo para passar o natal conosco."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim! Véspera e Natal lá na Tsunade-sama." Sakura sorriu, os olhos brilhando. "Convidei todos os gennins e pessoas que eu conheço. Sem contar os senseis... Enfim, todos vão! Espero que você também vá, Iruka-sensei!"

Sakura levantou-se, depositando um beijo na bochecha direita do sensei e então saindo. O chunnin depositou uma mão sobre a bochecha e acenou um tchau para a gennin, que retribuiu, sorrindo.

"Que bom..." Iruka sorriu, colocando o dinheiro sobre o balcão e então seguindo na direção oposta da que Sakura fora. "...que você está bem... por enquanto..."

Então entristeceu.

x-x-x-x

Era noite.

Bocejou. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que seu dedo indicador direito se encontrava contra a terra, rabiscando-a. Olhou para o chão e percebeu que o que rabiscara formara uma palavra. _Sakura_. Sentia falta de Konoha, de Naruto, Kakashi... Sabia desde o início que sentiria, mas agora era tarde demais. Por mais que desejasse voltar para Konoha, seu desejo de vingança era maior. Era vingança o que ele queria, sim! Mas sentia falta do braço terno de sua Sakura...

"Quem está aí?" Levantou-se da terra seca de supetão, ouvindo um barulho e algo se aproximando. "É... _você_?"

"Sou eu." Aquela voz...

"..." Por incrível que parecesse, não seguiu seu impulso. Não o atacou. Apenas ficou parado, olhando para o chão. "Não cansa disso?"

"Do poder?"

"É."

"Não."

"Não sente falta?"

"..." Nada foi respondido.

"Por quê?" Estava triste, mas sua voz saiu fria. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros e olhou para frente friamente. "Por poder?"

"Sim." Respondeu a voz. "Agora sou eu quem pergunta. O que você fez nela?"

"Você sabe." Respondeu Sasuke, desviando o olhar. "Eu só não queria vê-la sofrer."

"Você é fraco."

"Não sou!" Respondeu furiosamente. "Você que é! Você é covarde! Você os matou e desapareceu! Você não tem sentimentos! Você não sabe amar!"

"Amor é apenas uma fraqueza." E então ele sumiu.

Sasuke olhou para o céu e suspirou pesado. Estava frio. O inverno já havia chegado. Como sempre, desde que seus pais morreram, iria passar o natal sozinho. Só houve um natal após a morte deles que não passou sozinho. O que ele passou com Sakura, Naruto e Kakashi.

x-x-x-x

_"Você não adora o natal, Sasuke-kun?" Perguntou Sakura, sorrindo alegremente. "Eu adoro a neve e as árvores de natal. São tão incríveis... Você não acha, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Eu odeio o natal." Como sempre, Sasuke fora frio para com a garota, que se calou na hora._

_"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto levantou-se de sua cadeira de supetão, pegando Sasuke pela gola da camisa, muito nervoso. "Como ousa falar assim com a Sakura-chan?"_

_"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura imediatamente levantou-se também, afastando o loiro de Sasuke. Naruto a olhou aborrecido, voltando para seu lugar de braços cruzados. Sakura acalmou-se e se sentou também, olhando de relance para Sasuke._

_"Yo, minna." Kakashi se aproximou sorrindo, não usando suas usuais roupas de jounnin. Ele usava uma camisa de manga comprida negra de gola alta e um par de calças de mesma cor._

_"ESTÁ ATRASADO!" Naruto e Sakura imediatamente se levantaram novamente, olhando ameaçadoramente para o sensei. Sasuke se limitava a apenas olhá-lo tediosamente._

_"Yare yare, foi por um bom motivo, eu juro." Kakashi os olhava sorrindo. "Eu encontrei um filhote de cachorro machucado e tive de levá-lo aos Inuzukas para que eles dessem uma..."_

_"MENTIRA!" Naruto nem ao menos esperou que o sensei terminasse, já apontando um dedo ameaçadoramente para o mesmo. Sasuke usava uma camisa de gola alta também, de manga comprida. A gola cobria sua boca, então ninguém viu, mas o rapaz possuía um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, enquanto seus companheiros brigavam e riam entre si. Iria sentir falta disso. E sabia disso._

x-x-x-x

Sakura, Tsunade e Naruto passaram a semana inteira planejando a grande festa. Sakura estava muito animada, e Naruto ainda mais, como de costume. O rapaz ajudava na comida, e Sakura na decoração. Além dos convidados de Sakura - os que ela fazia questão que comparecessem - Tsunade chamou a Konoha inteira para comemorar, porém em um festival nas ruas de Konoha. Três dias antes da véspera, diversas pessoas já haviam comprado suas barraquinhas, e as mulheres já tinham seus kimonos escolhidos. Porém Sakura era uma exceção.

"Eu compro o meu amanhã." Disse pela enésima vez, sob o olhar duro da Hokage.

"Yare, Sakura..." Tsunade a olhou de rabo de olho. "Não se usa kimono usado em natal! Você tem que comprar o seu o quanto antes, se não vão acabar todos os bonitos... Quer que eu adiante sua mesada?"

"Iie, não precisa." Sakura coçou de leve o pescoço, meio desconfortável. "Na verdade eu não achei nada que me agrade..."

"Pois dê mais uma olhada." Disse a Hokage sorrindo. "Chame o Naruto, ele está logo ali na outra sala, sem fazer nada. Acabou de cumprir uma missão rank D, está apenas esperando sua recompensa."

"Ok, ok..." Sakura suspirou. "Fala pra ele me encontrar na loja de armas em trinta minutos. Eu tenho que comprar umas shurikens novas..."

x-x-x-x

De fora da loja, Sakura pôde avistar TenTen, Lee e Neji. Os dois primeiros muito animados, enquanto o último apenas se encontrava emburrado em um canto. Do lado de fora, perto da porta, estava Gai, rodando uma kunai no dedo. Ao avistá-la, o homem foi cumprimentá-la. A seu jeito estranho, mas foi.

"GOOD MORNING, SAKURA-SAN!" Gai jogou a kunai para o alto, deu um mortal de costas e abriu sua bolsa de kunais, onde a que se encontrava no céu pousou. Sakura sentiu uma gota escorrer pela sua testa, enquanto ela ria nervosamente.

"Ohayo, Gai-sensei." Sakura acenou de leve e entrou na loja, assustada com o grande e brilhante sorriso do jounnin. Abriu a porta, fazendo o sininho sobre a mesma balançar. Os únicos quatro habitantes do aposento viraram-se para ver quem havia entrado. Imediatamente Lee, TenTen e o atendente deram bom dia, e Neji apenas acenou a cabeça.

"Ohayo, minna." Sakura sorriu e se aproximou das shurikens, perto de TenTen e Neji.

"Você não adora o natal, Neji-kun?" Perguntou TenTen a Neji, que se encontrava ao seu lado de braços cruzados. Sakura apenas olhava as shurikens, porém ouvia a conversa, acidentalmente.

"Eu odeio o natal." Disse Neji friamente, de olhos fechados. TenTen o olhou tristemente e calou-se na mesma hora. Sakura parou de olhar para as shurikens e sentiu algo de familiar naquele diálogo. Tivera um parecido com o único natal que passara com Sasuke e o time sete. Sorriu tristemente e então olhou para Lee, ao seu lado. Ele olhava para umas armas de taijutsu.

"Não se preocupe, Sakura-san." Disse Lee, sorrindo. "Ele é sempre assim."

"Me lembra alguém que eu conheço." Divertiu-se Sakura. Os dois falavam baixo, para os outros habitantes do local não os escutarem.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto entrou no local sorrindo. Sakura notou dois rasgados na camisa laranja do rapaz, então sorriu. Naruto se esforçava muito. "Ohayo, minna-san!"

Naruto se aproximou do grupo, sorrindo. Seu hitaite estava um pouco frouxo, deixando sua franja loira cair por toda a sua testa. Um pouco atrás do rapaz, se encontrava uma tímida Hinata, completamente corada. Neji os olhou de relance e então fechou os olhos novamente.

"Yo, Naruto, Hinata." Sakura sorriu e foi em direção ao casal. Ouviu Lee e TenTen darem bom dia aos recém chegados, e isso somente a levou a conclusão que Neji era como Sasuke. E TenTen como ela.

"Vamos indo, Sakura-chan?" Perguntou Naruto, que se encontrava agora ao lado de Hinata. Eles realmente faziam um bonito casal. Eram duas pessoas que admirava muito.

x-x-x-x

_Estava muito frio._

_Infelizmente, havia saído de casa sem seu casaco, apenas com uma camisa de baixo negra e seu usual par de calças azul marinho. Havia decidido treinar na floresta hoje, para variar. Havia dito ao seu pai que queria treinar em um local diferente, mas a verdade era que queria ficar perto de alguém._

_Ofegou, cansada, e sentou-se no chão. Estava treinando ali havia três horas e ele ainda não havia aparecido para treinar. É claro que não haviam combinado nada, mas sabia que ele sempre treinava ali. Sabia porque o _observava

_"Está frio..." Sentiu-se triste por não vê-lo. Por não tê-lo. "Onde está... Naruto-kun?"_

_"Oi, Hinata." Virou-se de supetão ao escutar aquela voz. "Eu estou aqui."_

_Naruto estava diferente. Não se encontrava com seu costumeiro ar sorridente e saltitante. Não parecia triste, apenas sério, sereno. Sua franja loira caía por todo seu hitaite, denunciando que estava na época do garoto cortar o cabelo._

_"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata imediatamente levantou-se, corada desde o dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo. Naruto se aproximou, olhando-a intrigado. Por que diabos ela sempre corava na sua frente? Será que ela era assim com todo mundo? Com Kiba ela não era, pelo que constou das missões que realizaram juntos, dois anos atrás._

_"Ano, Hinata-chan..." Naruto olhou para o céu. Estava da cor dos olhos de Hinata. "Por que... Por que você me observa treinando?"_

_"..." Hinata corou ainda mais. Não sabia que Naruto tinha conhecimento que ela o espionava. "Você sabia...?"_

_"Eu estou mais forte, Hinata-chan." Dessa vez ele sorriu, ajeitando seu Hitaite na testa. Hinata quase sorriu. Era aquilo que mais a encantava nele. Essa mágica no seu olhar, o modo como ele ficava feliz com as coisas mais simples. "Mas você ainda não me respondeu."_

_"Você nunca me notou, Naruto-kun..." Hinata olhou para o chão, agora menos corada. "Mas eu sempre... Eu sempre te admirei. Mesmo quando ninguém acreditava em você, _eu_ acreditava. Mesmo quando sua Sakura não acreditava em você ainda, _eu_ sempre acreditei."_

_"Você nunca... Nem ao menos tentou falar comigo?" Perguntou um Naruto surpreso, olhando-a de perto._

_"Eu sempre tive vergonha..." Admitiu com vergonha. "Tinha medo de você me ignorar, ou algo do tipo. Eu tinha vergonha..."_

_"Você não deveria se sentir envergonhada de seus sentimentos!" Naruto havia se surpreendido ainda mais. "Eu nunca tive vergonha de meus sentimentos, nunca escondi nada."_

_"Eu percebi. Por isso te admiro." Hinata estava muito corada agora. "O jeito como sempre demonstra seus sentimentos pela Sakura-chan. Gostaria de poder fazer o mesmo com a pessoa que eu amo."_

_"Por que não tenta?"_

_"Ele gosta de outra."_

_"Ele te disse isso?" Perguntou Naruto surpreso. Hinata era mesmo muito bonita. Não merecia que alguém fizesse isso com ela. Se ela gostasse dele, não a trataria desse jeito. Pelo menos era o que pensava._

_"Eu posso ver. Ele está sempre atrás dela..."_

_"Mas ele disse isso?"_

_"Não... não exatamente."_

_"Então não desista!" Naruto sentiu o coração partir ao dizer essas palavras. Não queria que Hinata ficasse com outro. Ela era tão pequena e frágil... Ele queria apenas abraçá-la, e protegê-la de tudo e de todos. "Diga a ele o que você sente. Qualquer cara seria sortudo em tê-la como namorada, Hinata-chan. Sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você..."_

_Mas Naruto fora interrompido no meio de sua sentença por uma extremamente vermelha Hinata, que calou sua boca com a sua própria. Sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e seu coração bater mais forte, ao sentir o corpo da Hyuuga se encostar ao seu. Abriu os olhos para checar que não estava sonhando ou alucinando, e ao ver os olhos fechados da garota ele fechou os próprios. Colocou uma mão na bochecha esquerda dela e a outra em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto. Mesmo após o beijo terminar, eles continuaram abraçados. Apenas abraçados, cada um sentindo o coração do outro batendo mais forte, como em uma aposta de quem estava mais feliz, ou mais convencido de que tudo não passava de um sonho._

_"Está... quente..." Hinata sorriu. "...agora..."_

_"Sim..." Naruto sorriu, de olhos fechados. "E se depender de mim, sempre estará."_

_Porque não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que pertenciam um ao outro._

x-x-x-x

"Este é muito bonito." Disse Hinata timidamente, apontando para um kimono azul marinho na vitrine de uma loja. Sakura tirou sua atenção de seus pés e olhou para a vitrine que a Hyuuga havia apontado. Sorriu imediatamente.

"Esse é a sua cara, Hinata-chan!" Sakura sorriu, imediatamente imaginando a garota vestida com o objeto de suas atenções. O kimono era azul marinho, bem discreto, mas também muito elegante. Ao lado tinha o desenho de um dragão em prateado, enquanto na cintura havia um lenço vermelho, fazendo com que as curvas do manequim se acentuassem. Hinata se encontrava completamente corada, olhando para o chão.

"Eu não trouxe dinheiro, quem sabe mais tarde..."

Então Naruto sorriu.

x-x-x-x

Sakura chegou em casa cansada. Deixou suas sandálias de Konoha sobre o tapete de entrada e jogou a sacola com kunais novas que carregava em cima do sofá. Sua bolsa de kunais - sempre presa à perna, como qualquer outro shinobi - se encontrava recarregada, o que fez a garota sorrir. Quando pequena era sua mãe que sempre comprava seu material ninja. Ela sempre havia sido uma ótima mãe. Pena que fora perceber isso tarde demais.

"Tadaima..." Suspirou, lembrando-se que não tinha mais quem cumprimentar ao chegar em casa. "Okaeri, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa. Não havia achado nenhum kimono que parecesse certo nela. Não ia a esse tipo de festas havia anos, e desde a última vez seu corpo havia mudado muito. Havia adquirido curvas - que quando criança não tinha -, seios, massa muscular e até certo charme diferente. Ainda parecia meio menina, mas uma menina com corpo de mulher. Seus malditos olhos a davam esse ar encantador. Malditos olhos do seu pai.

"Itai, itai!" Esfregou os olhos, sentindo-os arder novamente. Que diabos teria Sasuke feito a seus olhos! "Kuso..."

Calçou seu par de pantufas e andou lentamente até a escada de madeira, coberta por um carpete vermelho exatamente no meio dos degraus. Sua casa era simples, porém elegante. Sua mãe tinha um ótimo gosto, além de tudo. Era simples e elegante ao mesmo tempo. Era grande e pequena. Era _perfeita_.

Andou até o fim do corredor e virou a direita, entrando no antigo quarto de seus pais. Era na cama deles que dormia, agora. Lembrava-se que cada um deitava de um lado, sua mãe na direita e seu pai na esquerda. Sakura deitava-se do lado direito. Tinha nojo de qualquer coisa relacionada ao homem que um dia chamara de pai. Do lado da parte de sua mãe havia o guarda roupa, e do seu pai um criado mudo. Dirigiu-se ao guarda roupa e o abriu, sentindo uma estranha sensação. Dentro havia as costumeiras roupas de sua mãe e seu uniforme jounnin. Também havia algo dentro de um plástico, daqueles que se guarda roupa de gala, para não amassa-la.

"Nani?" O retirou do guarda roupa e notou um bilhete pregado na parte superior direita. Depositou a roupa sobre a cama e pegou o papel, esquecendo-se por um momento da roupa.

_"Para combinar com seus olhos."_, estava escrito no papel.

Deixou o papel de lado, estranhando. Pegou o plástico e abriu o zíper que cortava o centro na vertical. Por um momento se assustou, arregalando os olhos surpresa. Era um kimono. Um lindo kimono vermelho, com detalhes dourados. Era perfeito. Era lindo, mas discreto. Era discreto, mas insinuante. Era _simples_, mas _elegante_.

"Meus... Olhos?" Sakura examinou o kimono com cuidado, atenta a qualquer armadilha. O jogou na cama, olhou, olhou e olhou mais um pouco. Parecia perfeitamente normal. Verificou se não era algum tipo de genjutsu e finalmente convenceu-se. Não era falso. Era verdadeiro. E exatamente do seu tamanho.

x-x-x-x

Subiu as escadas apressada. Estava atrasada e não tinha um kimono novo para usar. Ótimo, teria de usar um velho.

"Kuso..." Suspirou e parou no topo da escada. Pegou ar e foi até o seu quarto, dessa vez andando, sob o olhar reprovador de seu pai. Passou em frente à porta do quarto de seu primo e pensou em bater, mas desistiu assim que o mesmo a abriu por si só.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji segurava a maçaneta da porta, já vestido. Ele usava um longo kimono negro aberto na frente com largas calças acinzentadas e uma faixa preta frouxa na frente. Estava muito bonito mesmo. "Deixaram isso para você."

Neji entrou novamente dentro do quarto e voltou com um embrulho nas mãos, com um papel dobrado em cima. Ele colocou o embrulho sobre as mãos da Hyuuga e acenou de leve a cabeça, dando um meio sorriso.

"Ele gosta de você, Hinata." Então ele entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Uma confusa Hinata pegou o embrulho e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, ainda sob o olhar de seu pai, que agora sorria. Como eram um clã, se qualquer um estivesse namorando, eles tinham de saber. Naruto era um rapaz sem família e sem bens materiais. Ele não tinha nada, mas era um bom ninja. E queria ser um Hokage. Por mais doido que parecesse, ele acreditava que ele conseguia. Ninguém acreditava no Yondaime, e ele virou Hokage. Não havia acreditado nele, mas não cometeria o mesmo erro agora. Faria o máximo possível para que sua filha fosse feliz ao lado de um Hokage.

x-x-x-x

Bateu na porta, sorrindo alegremente. Segurava em suas mãos um buquê de flores lilases, as favoritas de Hinata. Passou a mão sobre sua cabeleira loira, cada vez mais arrepiada. Ouviu alguém andar do outro lado da parede, e, ao ver a porta se abrindo, constatou que era o pai de Hinata.

"Ela já vem, Naruto-san." Então ele sorriu. Ao seu lado se encontrava a irmã de Hinata, sorrindo. Ela estava mais alta e mais bonita desde a última vez que havia visto-a, no chunnin shiken.

"Hyuuga-sama..." Naruto se sentiu desconfortável por não saber o nome do pai de sua namorada, então o chamou o mais respeitosamente possível. "Eu realmente gosto... Eu realmente gosto da Hinata-chan... Eu sei que o senhor provavelmente pensa que eu..."

"Naruto-san." O homem depositou suas mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz, sorrindo-lhe de leve. "Eu acredito que possa ser um Hokage, um dia. Eu acredito que possa dar uma vida digna a minha filha. Somente não a machuque."

"Eu..." Naruto parecia surpreso pelas palavras do homem. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e uma felicidade enorme subir pela sua garganta, provocando um nó na mesma. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Nunca alguém havia dito que acreditava nele. Pelo menos não ninguém que não o conhecesse bem. Nunca alguém além de seus amigos disse que acreditava que ele poderia ser alguém na vida.

"Eu nunca machucarei a Hinata!" Naruto limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, ficando feliz novamente. "Ela é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo."

"Ela também é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo." O homem sorriu, depositando uma mão sobre a cabeça de sua outra filha, que ainda se encontrava timidamente ao lado do pai. "Cuide dela."

"Otoo-san!" Ouviram passos na escada, e então Hinata apareceu na porta, radiante. Todos os habitantes do aposento pararam para admirá-la. Estava linda. Usava um lindo kimono azul marinho, com o desenho de um dragão prateado ao lado. Em sua cintura havia uma faixa vermelha, não muito apertada, somente o suficiente para mostrar que a Hyuuga não era mais uma garotinha.

"Hina-ta..." A irmã da garota ficou a contemplá-la, radiante. "Você está linda!"

"A-arigatou..." Hinata corou furiosamente, olhando para o chão.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto sorriu. "Ficou ótimo..."

"Muito obrigada pelo kimono, Naruto-kun..." Hinata estava completamente corada agora, ao sentir o loiro pegar suas mãos. As mãos dele eram quentes... "Domo arigatou..."

"Naruto-san que lhe comprou o kimono?" O senhor Hyuuga parecia surpreso. "Mas não foi muito caro?"

"Eu estava juntando um dinheiro..." Sorriu Naruto. "Mas eu queria que a Hinata ficasse feliz. Então se ela está feliz, valeu a pena, ne? Bem, já vamos. A gente se encontra mais tarde, na festa. Ja ne."

Então Naruto e Hinata saíram andando, se mãos dadas. Naruto falou alguma coisa, e Hinata riu baixinho. Logo se afastaram o suficiente para que o homem percebesse que fez a certa escolha ao acreditar no loiro.

"Espero que você encontre um Naruto da vida pra você um dia, filha."

"Quem sabe?" Então entraram.

x-x-x-x

Apressou-se pelo caminho até a porta, segurando a barra do kimono para não arrastá-lo no chão. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino e Kiba viriam buscá-la, e na festa se encontrariam com os outros. Havia pedido para Kiba acompanhá-la, pois não se sentia a vontade na frente de dois casais, apenas sobrando. Abriu a porta, apressada, e deu de cara com um assustado Kiba.

"O-oi, Sakura-chan..." Cumprimentou Kiba, corado. "Você está... Você está linda!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura corou de leve, abrindo espaço pro rapaz entrar. "Você também está muito elegante..."

De fato Kiba estava lindo. Ele usava um longo kimono azul com calças largas acinzentadas e seu hitaite de Konoha no braço forte. Akamaru se encontrava ao seu lado, batendo o rabo animadamente. Queria ter se apaixonado por Kiba. Ele era um bom rapaz, bonito e de bom coração. Não era que nem Sasuke, que estava sempre de mal humor e era frio. Mesmo que fosse lindo.

"Eu vou pegar algumas coisas que prometi trazer para a Tsunade-sama e então nós esperamos pelos outros, ok?" Sorriu Sakura, mais feliz que nunca.

"Ah... Souka..." Kiba sorriu de volta, olhando nos olhos da garota. Havia algo de estranho neles. Não eram os brilhantes olhos de Sakura, iguais aos de seu pai e com o brilho dos da mãe. Eram inexpressivos, mesmo que pudesse ver claramente que ela estava feliz. Seus olhos estavam frios.

Sakura sumiu pela porta, deixando Kiba e Akamaru sozinhos. Logo em seguida Akamaru levantou-se, abanando o rabo animadamente. O cão latiu duas vezes, fazendo Kiba sorrir.

"Sakura! Alguém chegou!" Logo em seguida Akamaru parou de bater o rabo e seus latidos deixaram de ser de alegria. Pareciam furiosos, ofensivos. Kiba se levantou em um salto e olhou para trás, de onde Sakura iria sair a qualquer minuto. "Sakura! Não saia daí! Fuja!"

"O quê?" Sakura assustou-se, fazendo exatamente o contrário do ordenado. Saiu pela porta, aparecendo ao lado de Kiba, que a empurrou de volta. Sakura sentiu medo nos olhos de Kiba e não conseguiu de mover. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Akamaru latia como nunca agora, até que alguém bateu delicadamente na porta.

"Q-quem é?" Kiba perguntou, já segurando uma kunai nas mãos, com Akamaru ao seu lado. Ele respirava ofegante, mesmo sem ter feito nenhum movimento brusco.

"Eu..." A porta foi aberta, sem autorização, e então uma mão sorrateira passou pela maçaneta, do lado de fora, como se sentisse prazer em ver a ânsia de ambos os ocupantes do local. A porta se abriu lentamente, e então o suposto inimigo apareceu, inexpressivo.

"Você!" Um nó se formou na sua garganta e Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, indefesa.

N/A: Taam-daaam XD quem será o inimigo:O

Descubram no próximo capítulo 8D

And by the way XD gomen o atraso x.x eu andei meio aérea esses tempos, mas acho ke já melhorei XD

Cya \o.


End file.
